


Creamy

by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asperger Syndrome, Background Het, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Roleplay Logs, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee
Summary: Nigel kisses him properly and Adam is pliant and returns it. Adam has definitely improved in technique since being with Nigel. He now knows to vary the pressure and speed, to pull away to breathe occasionally so it creates anticipation. He remembers what Nigel has taught him and Adam is enthusiastic to prove himself.[Spacedogs pairing, smut + fluff, what more do ya need?]





	Creamy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, we finally finished something Spacedogs-related that we could post here (before this I bet we have like ~40k written for this pairing over a few different stories). This is our happy trashplace and the only time slice of life/fluff eats our souls... (°◡°♡) 
> 
> Inspired by coming across some Hannigram prompt on Tumblr: _#AccidentalSex23: "You said you don't like __ but I bet the people you were with just don't know how to do it, I, however, have experience and bet I could make you like it" sex._ I can't remember the exact post, but there ya have it! Of course, us trying to do a one-shot turns out to be 21k and didn't even get to the sex-sex (it's still yummy).
> 
> Sry not sry for the horrible title lol. We call this 'verse 'fluffdogs' and I looked up synonyms for fluffy, and creamy was one >;3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is another merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format. At times we can be pretentious, repetitive and annoyingly wordy, but we're not going to change so please forgo any "constructive criticism" regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories.
> 
> Adam written by Merry ([tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)) | Nigel written by ReallyMissCoffee ([tumblr](http://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com))

He sits beside Nigel on the couch. The television is on. It's Nigel's night, so from 7:00 until 9:00 they watch whatever Nigel wants to watch. Tonight it's some action film Adam isn't really paying attention to. The volume is on low so the explosions and vulgar language are more manageable at least. Adam has his laptop open, on his lap, browsing various space-related articles. Nigel's thigh is against his own thigh. The side of his arm brushes against Nigel's occasionally. Being close like this - Nigel being in his personal space - used to bother him. It doesn't really anymore, though. Nigel is familiar to him. Well, more familiar to him.

Touch is important in relationships. Adam knows this. He's done some research on relationships because - before Nigel - they had all turned disastrous by the end. Adam doesn't like disasters, so he tries his best to be informed about what's expected of him. Physical closeness is important. Although they both have had sex with previous partners, they've not had sex _together._

Adam doesn't really like sexual intercourse. It had always been messy and complicated. He had always talked too much and he would do something wrong and instead of telling him, his partner would become frustrated or then inform him _after_ the fact. How could he correct what he didn't know?

He does like kissing Nigel, though. He likes the scrape of Nigel's stubble along his own skin. He likes how Nigel's tongue coaxes his own mouth open. Nigel is a very good kisser. They usually kiss when they say goodbye to each other, Nigel pressing him against the door and Adam feeling far too breathless when Nigel pulls away.

He does like Nigel giving him oral sex as well. Adam has learned that Nigel's mouth is very skilled. When Adam chooses to reciprocate, it's done with his hand. He doesn't know if he likes giving oral sex to males. He's only done it once and the last time his partner had yanked his head down and he'd gagged. Adam doesn't like gagging. It's not a pleasant experience, but he will admit that feeling Nigel's throat convulse around his penis feels _really_ good.

Communication is also important, so when Adam hazards a glance up at the television screen and sees that a male and female are engaging in intercourse, he opens his mouth and comments, "I don't like penetrative sex." There's a thoughtful frown on his face as he glances at Nigel. 

* * *

Adam is a very particular man with very particular taste. Their relationship has been more of an uphill battle than anything else, from Nigel's initial uncertainty about being with a man, to Adam's struggle over accepting someone else in his space. There had been times - particularly at the beginning - that their interactions hadn't been pretty, Adam's lips thin and expression pinched and Nigel gesturing emphatically in frustration. Despite their occasional verbal fights (and the rare times where they'd both been furious enough to break things) Nigel is glad he'd made an effort to stick around.

Adam, for all his oddities, is charming. He's opinionated and fiery and it had only taken Nigel a few months to really understand the value of compromise and communication. He likes Adam. He likes that Adam is opinionated and doesn't put up with his shit. He likes the bluntness, the way he finds humor in things Nigel never would. He likes that Adam is smarter than he is, even if he doesn't understand a fucking thing when Adam excitedly tells him about some new comet or telescope he's interested in. It's been slow going, but what they have now is comfortable and nothing like Nigel's ever had before. He doesn't mind slow, particularly as it's not _all_ slow.

Nigel doesn't think he's ever met anyone more interested in getting off than Adam. He's learning about reciprocation, but fuck if Nigel isn't down for getting the guy off. He's a firm believer in 'fake it 'till you make it' and if the way Adam responds when Nigel goes down on him is any indication, he's _definitely_ made it. There's nothing that Nigel isn't really content with. They kiss, Nigel touches or sucks Adam to orgasm, and Adam gets him off when he's sated and buzzed after _his_ orgasm. They watch movies every now and then, and take turns over whose night it is, and neither of them take offense when they're not fully invested in what's on.

That's where Nigel finds himself that evening. His attention is on the TV, Adam pressed comfortably against his side. He's already contemplating just putting his arm around the kid's shoulders when the scene changes on the screen and a small smile tugs at Nigel's lips. Sex scenes in movies are always awkward as fuck, but he likes watching the actress' tits bounce.

He's silently admiring the curve of her throat and wondering if Adam might be down for a little necking later when Adam pipes up beside him.

Nigel blinks. "You what?" He asks. Hey, it's not a deal-breaker, he likes Adam. Still, odd. "Why not?" 

* * *

This is not the first time they've communicated about sexual preferences. Adam has gone into great detail of what he was willing to do and what he enjoyed. They haven't veered off of that list much. While Nigel seems to be okay with _everything_ , Adam… Adam isn't. Adam has preferences and distinct dislikes. Adam likes Nigel biting his neck, but not so much his lips. Adam is ticklish so he doesn't like any touches on his back or his sides to be too light. Adam doesn't like ejaculating in his boxers because it's messy. If he does ejaculate and Nigel doesn't swallow, he likes it being cleaned up before anything else occurs. Adam likes Nigel pinning him against the wall or door and feeling secure, but he doesn't like engaging in anything directly sexual unless it's on a bed. Admittedly since his bed is a twin, they've used his father's bed. (Nigel had seemed to find it strange, but it seems practical to Adam. His bed is fine for sleeping, why should he get a larger bed? His father is deceased and has no use for the bed anyway.)

Adam closes his laptop. It's a polite thing to do when having a conversation. He remembers that eye contact is important (or the appearance of it), so Adam slides the laptop off his lap and onto the empty spot beside him. He's never really wanted to try for anyone before -- to try and be a better boyfriend, but he wants to with Nigel. When they had first started "dating" Adam had sat on the opposite side of the couch allowing for space between them. Now he's in the middle section and against Nigel. Nigel closer feels like the new norm to him.

Adam angles his body toward Nigel. He doesn't feel awkward bringing up this subject. He's merely sharing anecdotal experience and he knows Nigel won't judge him for it. There's no way for Nigel to inherently know his past experiences.

"I had a same-sex relationship while in college and my partner tried to anally penetrate me and it hurt and I didn't like it. With women, they never seem to enjoy it or they want to look at my face and I never know what to say or do. I don't know the proper angles or positions or something."

Adam frowns at the memories. Masturbation was much easier for himself. Giving cunnilingus or using toys was much easier with women. He had always been fine with kissing and giving a handjob with any of his former male partners. Sexual intercourse had been more complicated and _intimate_ and he never had done well at it. It seems like a pertinent fact to share with Nigel. 

* * *

It _is_ a pertinent fact to share with Nigel, especially as it'll be impacting their sexual future together. Nigel's serious in that penetrative sex isn't a deal-breaker for him. Does he like it? Fuck yes. Is it intimate? Definitely. If Adam really doesn't like it, though, there are a lot more ways to be intimate with each other, and Nigel's been really fucking satisfied so far.

A hand on his dick is still a hand on his dick, and Adam usually lets Nigel kiss him when he's jerking him off. Adam follows instructions well, always interested. Yeah, sure, maybe the whole _father's bed_ thing is still a little weird, but it's not the kinkiest thing Nigel's ever done. If that's where Adam wants to get off, who is he to complain? He gets to have his lips or hands around Adam's dick. He's fine with it.

Nigel makes a point to turn the TV down and to flick on the subtitles in the event Adam wants them on, but Nigel doesn't care. His full attention is on Adam, and so when Adam goes on to explain the _why_ behind the penetrative sex thing, he's already nodding. Then the words actually register and Nigel stops mid-nod.

He gets that certain people like certain things, but he remembers a few experiences in his youth and Adam's reasons sound a little fucked. A painful experience being fucked, and he's out? Nigel can't blame him for that (because he's never had anything larger than a finger up his ass, and he's not too keen on it either) but if he'd gone by the skill behind his first blowjob, _he'd_ have never sought out a second one. The face-to-face thing seems easy enough to fix too, and so while he does respect Adam's aversion, he also has to wonder if it's something he's thought out. Nigel glances at him, sucking his tongue against his teeth in thought. He doesn't make the accompanying sound because he knows it unnerves Adam.

"The eye contact thing is a fucking easy fix, Adam," Nigel says simply, making a point to not meet his eyes, if just to be respectful. "Fuck someone on their hands and knees instead, or wear a blindfold. Or have _them_ wear a blindfold. No reason you can't fuck 'em."

Except for the fact that Adam is with him and Nigel isn't about to fucking share. He hopes he doesn't have to explain that one.

"As for that fuckstick in college, he prep you properly? Sounds to me like the cunt didn't know what he was doing. Anal's not supposed to hurt when you do it right."

* * *

Adam notices Nigel turn down the volume to ensure that their conversation goes smoothly. Nigel has turned out to be much more thoughtful than Adam first assumed. Nigel is someone his father would say is "rough around the edges" with the smoking and vulgar language, but Nigel is still with him, learning his routines and respecting them. It makes Adam feel… Happy, maybe. Lucky? He doesn't think he's ever felt lucky before, but after a handful of poor dating experiences, Adam supposes that he's likely been fortunate in finding Nigel. Or Nigel finding him. Maybe they both found each other.

Blue eyes focus on the black pin-up girl on Nigel's neck. He's never really cared for tattoos before, but he likes Nigel's. Adam likes vintage pin-up girls, though. They're more interesting than extremely busty females wearing scary looking high heels and nothing else. Before his mind can wander, Nigel answers him. At first all the cursing had been rather disorienting to Adam, but now he's grown accustomed to it. One of Adam's favorite activities to do is count the number of curse words Nigel uses when he rants about a specific topic. He usually doesn't share the final count with Nigel though. He doesn't like Nigel raising his voice and cursing _at_ him, however. That had became all too apparent after one of their earlier more volatile disagreements.

He thinks about Nigel's answer. About the hands and knees position, about blindfolds. It sounds logical now, but at the time he hadn't thought of employing those techniques. Women liked seeing his face. Eye connection is important, isn't it?

At the mention of preparation in relation to his anal sex attempt, Adam gives a small shrug of his shoulders before sliding closer to rest his head on Nigel's shoulder. Nigel likes when he initiates touch, so Adam tries to remember to do it every so often. Nigel smells like smoke and cologne and it's familiar -- two scents he would never think to find appealing but now does.

"I uh, I guess not, but I had no idea at the time," Adam replies honestly. He's not upset by the memory. His partner _had_ stopped and while it had been upsetting at the time, it was a few years ago now. "But I still don't see how it could feel good." 

* * *

Adam turns to rest his head on Nigel's shoulder, and Nigel goes still. This is something he's learned to not take for granted. Adam isn't the best at initiating contact, but after a conversation they'd had, he's made more of an effort to do so. Maybe Adam isn't strictly doing it for himself. Maybe he finds it too hot, or uncomfortable, but he doesn't complain, and Nigel really fucking enjoys the closeness. Whenever Adam does it, he finds himself relaxing, and it's a really fucking quick way to derail an argument. Nigel finds it difficult to argue when Adam's cuddled up against him. Call him a sap or a romantic, but he likes it. So he dips his shoulder a little to put less pressure on Adam's neck and he reclines a bit more in his seat as he lets Adam think about what he'd said.

The eventual answer is expected. Adam's not exactly known for being flexible (at least until Nigel's got him nice and close and Adam's hips arch off the bed in the way that Nigel's jacked off to more than once) and so Nigel isn't surprised that he tries to dismiss it again. He does have a good excuse. Nigel's not denying that. Even so, the more he thinks about it, the more curious he gets himself. Glancing down at Adam, Nigel considers for a few seconds, then just decides to throw caution to the wind. The worst he can get is a 'no.'

"That's because you've never done it with someone who knows what the fuck they're doing, gorgeous. Anal's not something you just rush right into. Takes time, lots of prep, lots of relaxation. Can't really tell you how it feels from personal experience, not more than a finger, anyway. But the women who've let me fuck 'em in the past seemed to like it a lot."

Nigel wets his lips, thoughtful, and he's ready to back the fuck off. He's not a creep. He's not a fucking rapist. His pride is just suddenly flaring, because the fuckstick who fucked Adam before clearly shouldn't have. He doesn't even know if Adam went through with it or not.

"Think you'd be open to trying it again? Done _right_ this time? If you don't like it, that's it. Case closed, subject dropped, whatever the fuck else. But one more go?" He asks, already expecting the (understandable) dismissal. 

* * *

He's comfortable with Nigel. Nigel doesn't lie to him. Nigel is honest and straightforward and somehow doesn't find him too difficult to deal with. Nigel knows that his routine is important to him. Nigel knows how to calm him down if he gets upset. Nigel knows to take his shoes off and hang up his coat. Nigel knows to keep the volume lower on any music or movies. Nigel knows him.

Admittedly, Nigel is the one person who Adam finds himself able to be most at ease around. After his father, that is, but his father is dead so it's now Nigel. Sometimes Nigel takes care of him like his father had, but Nigel is still quite a bit younger than his father. Maybe it's a weird observation. He's never shared it with Nigel before.

Nigel shifts and the position is immediately more comfortable for Adam. His eyes close and he moves his cheek a little to rub against Nigel's shirt. He likes the soft cotton fabric of Nigel's shirt. Nigel has more of a varied wardrobe and Adam enjoys feeling the different textures, running his fingers over the seams on Nigel's pants or using his face like he's seen cats do. But unlike cats he won't be leaving his scent on Nigel because he prefers unscented deodorant and doesn't wear cologne himself. He feels Nigel look at him but Adam doesn't open his eyes. He's all right with Nigel watching him.

And then Nigel speaks and the space between Adam's eyebrows crease as he considers what Nigel is saying. He doesn't feel like Nigel is pressuring him at all. Unlike Jack had been, Nigel is experienced. Nigel is older than him and has many more experiences than Adam on a whole. Adam knows Nigel has had a lot of vaginal sex with women and some anal, but he's Nigel's first boyfriend. Adam likes being Nigel's first same-sex partner. It means he's special. He's unique. Despite it being new, Nigel has always been enthusiastic and patient with him. The latter is more important in this, Adam thinks. He knows the size of Nigel's penis and while he's doubtful that it would fit, he does understand the process of stretching and preparation and women had been able to take it…

"Okay, let's try," Adam says and he opens his eyes, pulling away from Nigel to stand up.

He means right now. It makes sense to get it over with. He trusts Nigel enough to at least try. 

* * *

It's a thought. Nigel isn't intending to push Adam about it _now_ , but it's an idle thought for a possible future where Adam is okay with something like this. Nigel doesn't expect a lot here, nor should he. Adam's choice is a hell of a lot more important than his dick getting squeezed properly, and considering Nigel might be able to ask Adam to lick his cock or something soon, yeah, he's not hurting for anything here.

So Nigel's the one left surprised as Adam just suddenly pulls away. He'd be worried, but Adam announces that he wants to try, and Nigel's mind tears itself into two very obvious parts. First: surprise that Adam apparently means _right the fuck now_. Second, arousal, because even if Adam isn't into it, it means Nigel gets to find out if there's anything else he likes. There's always the upside of being able to touch Adam's ass, too.

Adam Raki has got a great fucking ass, and while he's gripped it a few times while going down on him, there's something a little more intimate in making it his focus. Nigel swallows, his pulse skipping, and while he's still a little stunned that Adam wants to do something now, he's not a fucking idiot.

Nigel fumbles for the remote and shuts the movie off, then turns the TV off (he's learned it's one of Adam's things) and he gets the light furthest from Adam, turning it off before standing up. Wetting his lips, admiring the picture he makes, Nigel nods and resists the urge to yank Adam back down on the couch. He knows Adam only wants sexual things to happen in bed, and so Nigel merely offers him a hand before leading the way to the bedroom. His father's bedroom. (Still weird.)

"You want me to kiss you, darling? We've got a few hours before you usually take your shower," he adds, after a quick glance at his watch. See? He's adaptable. In a way, the routines are charming. 

* * *

Now is better. If they try now he'll know sooner if Nigel is skilled and this is possibly something he can tolerate. Adam likes his routines, yes. He generally doesn't change his mind once he comes to a conclusion about something… He doesn't think he would do this for anyone else, but Nigel is different. Nigel is special. Just like he is apparently special to Nigel. Whenever Adam read up on relationships, the words 'compromise' and 'flexible' came up. Unfortunately Adam isn't the best at doing those two things, but he tries occasionally for Nigel.

He'll try now because Nigel tries for him. Nigel always comes over to his place (Adam hasn't even seen where Nigel lives yet). Nigel eats whatever he's eating and he keeps things tidy. He lines up his shoes and puts the toilet seat back down after urinating. Nigel listens to him talk about space and doesn't interrupt him. There's actually quite the list of things that Nigel does correctly. It hadn't always been like that, no. But Nigel had learned quickly. On more than a few occasions Adam hadn't even told him his preferences but Nigel had just observed and followed suit. Nigel also doesn't think he's too weird. Nigel seems to understand his Asperger's.

Nigel turns off the television, turns off the light, and Adam takes his hand. They walk to his father's room together. Yes, he would rather be in his own bedroom, but his bed is too small. Already sex supplies have been moved to the previously unoccupied room: lubricant, condoms, hand towels and personal cleansing wipes. All the items are ordered neatly on the bedside table.

Adam turns on the overhead light to the lowest setting. He doesn't like to be in the complete dark when doing anything. He considers Nigel's words. A shower would likely be good before anything anal were to take place but it's a little early for his evening shower so kissing is a good alternative.

"Yes, all right."

Adam then pulls away from Nigel and proceeds to take off his sweater vest . He then deposits it in his laundry hamper and unbuttons his dress shirt and that, too, joins the collection. Adam doesn't undress himself any further because he has noticed that Nigel likes undressing him. Now shirtless, Adam walks back over to Nigel. He licks his lips, his hand coming to grip on Nigel's forearm, initiating touch.

"Okay, you can kiss me." 

* * *

Nigel doesn't think he's ever going to stop finding it really fucking weird that Adam prefers to be touched and blown on his dead father's bed, but Adam Raki is all about practicality. His bed is too small, he'd told Nigel the first time, like that had made perfect sense. In a way, it still does. So Nigel doesn't think about it. Adam's father has been gone for some time anyway, and while Nigel doesn't really _have_ a space here (yet), he's kind of made the bedroom his own. He's got a few shirts in the dresser for when he can't swallow all of Adam's come down and it spills onto his clothes, or when he mindlessly mops up some come with a discarded shirt and then realizes he needs to wash it before wearing it (there are times where Nigel doesn't do 'forethought' well).

The condoms are his for the most part. Adam's got a thing about mess, and Nigel can't fault him. Even so, when he's able, he likes the feeling of skin on skin. There's something intimate about feeling and tasting, and he enjoys it. So while the whole 'father's bed' thing is weird, that doesn't mean Nigel isn't into having a room like this for this purpose.

He leads Adam into the room, who immediately turns the light on low and considers Nigel's suggestion. A few seconds later, Adam agrees and Nigel turns to look back at him as Adam starts to take his clothes off. Maybe Adam doesn't intend it to look hot, but Nigel still watches. He drinks in the sight of pale skin, and he's silently relieved when Adam leaves his pants on for him to take off later. Nigel's a bit of a purist, so sue him. He likes to be involved.

"You look gorgeous," Nigel says, a lazy smirk on his lips as Adam touches his arm.

He steps in close and lifts his own hand up to Adam's cheek, brushing his thumb over the slightly-rough line of Adam's jaw. A few months ago and Nigel would have found himself weirded out by stubble, but he's grown to like it. He _likes_ touching Adam, and he's pretty damn sure he's never been with anyone as sensitive as Adam. Being able to kiss him dazed is a good feeling. Now that Adam's given Nigel the go-ahead to do a little more, he wonders what other reactions he'll be able to draw out of Adam.

Nigel leans in and coaxes Adam's chin up, brushing their lips together just once before he tilts his own head and kisses him properly. Adam doesn't like it when Nigel bites his lips, so he doesn't. Nigel still kisses him, though, still delivers soft, light kisses to Adam's lips that deepen over time until he traces his tongue over the seam of Adam's lips. If the night goes his way, he intends to use his tongue for more than just a little kissing. 

* * *

The compliment has Adam's head turning to the side, still a little bewildered. Nigel gives him numerous compliments, he also refers to him with "pet names." Apparently it's a common phenomena in relationships. "Gorgeous" can be both a compliment and a pet name which is a little strange, but Adam doesn't make the rules. He prefers "Gorgeous" or "Darling" to names like "freak" or "retard" which he has been called in the past.

"I look the same as always," Adam protests softly, but it's not a protest he's expecting to be addressed nor does it need to be.

Earlier in the relationship, Nigel had put a noticeable amount of effort into dressing up a little for him. He'd worn sleeker and darker clothing, more suit jackets (but no ties). Now Nigel is more relaxed and no longer needs to "dress to impress" so there's the occasional patterned button-up shirt and jeans. Adam thinks Nigel looks very good in whatever he wears, so he doesn't mind the change.

Nigel had taken him to a galaxy-themed art installation a few weeks back and while normally Adam wouldn't be interested in viewing art or being around so many people, the subject matter had captivated him. They'd both dressed up a little nicer for that event. Adam had been wide eyed looking at the spiral, elliptical, and irregular shaped galaxies, seeing what material the artist had used to depict nebulae and black holes and the like.

Nigel's hand is a familiar warmth on his face and Adam doesn't freeze or tense up. Not anymore. He willingly gives in to Nigel, letting Nigel tip his head up. His grip tightens on Nigel's arm after the first light graze of lips. It immediately becomes apparent that his body wants more. The sudden surge of arousal honestly surprises him. He hadn't been expecting it so soon, but Nigel doesn't make him wait.

Nigel kisses him properly and Adam is pliant and returns it. Adam has definitely improved in technique since being with Nigel. He now knows to vary the pressure and speed, to pull away to breathe occasionally so it creates anticipation. He remembers what Nigel has taught him and Adam is enthusiastic to prove himself.

He gasps at the flick of Nigel's tongue and immediately Adam's hands are on Nigel's chest and curling into the fabric and pulling. He makes a demanding sound and steps closer to Nigel, his boxers and pants already feeling tight. 

* * *

Nigel fucking loves kissing. Sex is great, blowjobs are great, anything he can do with his hands or his mouth is great, but there's something special when it comes to kissing. Everyone kisses differently, and Nigel's got more than enough experience to go around, but when it all comes down to it, he really likes kissing _Adam_. 

It had taken a little work at first, casual, lazy reassurances that he didn't need any fucking eye contact and Adam didn't have to do anything but sit there and let Nigel kiss him, but Adam's learned over the last few months. He doesn't flinch away, he doesn't close his eyes tight enough to make sparks appear in his vision, and he no longer keeps his arms by his sides. Adam's learned the art of anticipation and Nigel's over the moon about it.

So when he kisses Adam, he's thrilled to feel Adam respond. Nigel basks in the way Adam grips his arm, the way he kisses back, the way he kisses soft one moment and a little rougher the next, and the way Adam lingers just for a moment too long before kissing him again. That one Nigel is proud of, as it had taken a good hour to explain to Adam _why_ anticipation was really fucking hot. He'd done it, though, with ample demonstration, and Adam hasn't forgotten since. It means that Nigel is reaping the rewards now, and he swallows Adam's little gasp with a soft hum of his own, flicking his tongue light and quick over Adam's.

He feels the sudden grip in his shirt and hears that fucking hot sound Adam makes, and then Nigel takes the initiative. He slowly leads Adam back to the bed without breaking the kiss, and then he lowers himself to sit on it, coaxing Adam in closer and half-pulling him towards his lap. His senses are awash in _Adam_ and when Nigel kisses him again, his free hand moves to Adam's hip and pulls him in close enough that Nigel can see the outline of Adam's dick through his pants. He gives Adam's hip a squeeze, careful not to keep the touch light.

"Climb up," he murmurs low against Adam's lips. "Onto my lap. You know I like feeling you squirm." 

* * *

Unlike women Nigel has stubble. It scrapes against his own face but Adam doesn't mind it. He actually likes the scratch of it, it's an interesting sensation. Nigel's mouth is both warm and soft. Adam likes that there's no lipstick when kissing Nigel too. There's just the scent of Nigel's cologne and scent of lingering cigarette smoke. Distinctly _masculine_. Adam doesn't even know how to properly describe Nigel's smell, but he likes it. It's become a familiar scent that Adam finds comfort in. He's always thought cologne smells better than perfume anyway. He likes rubbing his nose along Nigel's throat and smelling him.

When he's willing to partake in anything physically intimate with Nigel it does not take much for him to become aroused -- provided that he's comfortable and clean. This doesn't bother Adam. A former partner once explained to him that Adam was "easy." Adam had no idea that it was apparently a negative thing to become quickly aroused. However, Nigel has never commented about it a negative way.

Nigel seems to like when he gets demanding and excited because it shows that he's interested and present. Adam used to be more stilted when trying to respond appropriately in sexual activities, even with Nigel. Adam would be "too much in his head." But Nigel would also say, "practice makes pretty fucking close to perfect" and they've practiced quite a bit.

Adam isn't surprised when Nigel leads them toward the bed. The bed is nice. He can get on top of Nigel or Nigel can get on top of him. Both are good options. Nigel doesn't have to say please or ask twice. Adam climbs on top of Nigel, straddling his legs and grasping onto Nigel's shoulders to steady himself. He purposely rubs against Nigel's pelvis, seeking friction and pressure on his own growing arousal.

"Do you… do you want to penetrate me, Nigel?" Adam has never been really good at traditional "dirty talk" and this is no different. "It will feel good if done right?"

Adam doesn't wait for an answer as he rocks against Nigel and he tilts his head back exposing his throat and inviting Nigel to kiss or bite at the expanse of skin. 

* * *

The day Nigel complains over how quickly Adam gets hot for him is the day he falls directly on his head, because the only way Nigel's ever going to complain about that is if he's got a fucking brain injury. Adam doesn't keep him waiting. He rarely does, like this. One moment Nigel urges, and the next he's got a lapful of his lover, heat radiating through his pants, the hard press of Adam's cock against his own.

There's a few fabric barriers between them, but Nigel still lets out a low groan when Adam rubs up against him, and Nigel's hands drop immediately to Adam's hips to support him. Adam always gets hard a little quicker than he does, but Nigel doesn't care. It means he's got more time to make over him, to kiss him, to touch him, to get him squirming. He doesn't intend this to be any different.

Then Adam just bluntly asks if Nigel intends to _penetrate_ him, and Nigel feels heat rush right to his cock. Maybe Adam's not well-versed in talking dirty, but he's got his own, almost clinical style that makes Nigel feel hot under the collar. The words make him think about what he's planning, and Nigel breaks off to curse roughly under his breath. If Adam decides this isn't for him, fair enough, but Nigel's still going to get to feel how fucking tight he is, even if it is only with his fingers.

"You fuckin' bet I do," Nigel grinds out, his voice rougher as Adam rocks against him again. Nigel immediately leans in to kiss Adam's throat when it's offered to him, and he lingers over the warm press of skin. He fucking loves Adam's neck.

"I want to work you open, darling. Want to make you feel fucking amazing. I won't hurt you," he adds, because Nigel's beginning to wonder if he ever could hurt this kid.

He's gone further for Adam than he's ever gone for anyone else. Adam makes him care about shit he'd dismissed a long time ago as unimportant. But now Nigel nibbles at his throat the way he knows Adam likes, and then he purposefully scrapes his teeth down to gently bite, giving Adam that sharper sensation he craves. Nigel's hands tighten, pulling Adam closer, and he grinds up against the hardness in Adam's pants.

"It'll feel good, Adam. Just give it a chance." 

* * *

Clinical is definitely an apt way of describing Adam's attempts at any sort of dirty talk. He's never understood why anyone would refer to the acts themselves or body parts _not_ by their correct terminology, but apparently using "vagina" or "penis" is unsexy. As is "intercourse," "cunnilingus" and "fellatio." Apparently "pussy" and "cock" are better. As is "fucking," "going down" and "giving head."

When they first started being sexual Nigel had seemed a little surprised by his vocabulary choices in the bedroom, but he had never complained about them. Maybe Adam will try and use some of Nigel's terminology later, just to see how he reacts because, from his reading, apparently surprises and deviations from routine "keeps things spicy" in the bedroom (and apparently spicy is good).

Nigel's mouth on his neck is also very good. Adam has a sensitive neck, but not sensitive in the bad way. Whenever Nigel kisses, bites or licks, it makes him squirm and get noisy. Adam's eyes flutter shut as Nigel talks about 'working him open.' Due to his first and last attempt having gone poorly, the idea shouldn't be appealing, but somehow it is. Nigel sounds confident. Nigel also sounds affected, his voice rougher and Adam enjoys the deeper sound. It makes his stomach clench. Adam's hands grip hard at Nigel's shoulders. He likes the feel of the muscles there. Nigel doesn't necessarily _look_ big, but Nigel is strong, stronger than him at any rate.

Adam's eyes squeeze tighter when Nigel's teeth are felt. At first it's gentle biting and then they drag along his neck and Adam cries out, a shiver racing down his spine from it. Nigel's hands pull him closer, pushing against his erection and Adam feels a rush of heat and pleasure.

"I will... I will give it a chance," Adam confirms, his voice tight. His hands then pull at the fabric on Nigel's shoulders. "Shirt off," he then states, his eyes opening as he looks at Nigel. Adam is a fairly demanding lover. 

* * *

Fuck if he doesn't love every one of Adam's eccentricities in the bedroom. Nigel adores them. He adores how Adam gets hard quickly, adores how he squirms when he begins to get too stimulated, adores the breathless demands when Adam decides on something he likes, and he adores the way Adam takes when he's into something. This is no different.

Maybe Nigel's the one with experience, but experience doesn't mean shit with someone who knows what he likes, and Adam _definitely_ knows what he likes. Nigel's learning (but in his defense, he's a quick study) and so Nigel basks in the sound of Adam's voice, the way he cries out so perfectly when Nigel's teeth find his skin. Nigel shivers and a sound that is almost a growl rumbles in his throat as he makes over Adam's throat, coaxing little pink scrapes of his teeth to light and landing a mark that will likely still be there in the morning.

It's when Nigel feels the sudden tug to his shirt that he realizes they're going to progress a little more here. He draws back enough to wait for instruction (again, quick study) and he doesn't waste time once Adam lets him know.

"Can do," Nigel promises.

He winds an arm around Adam's waist and then lifts him up. Nigel eases back until he's leaning back against the headboard, still sitting up, Adam still on his lap. Then he reaches down to work at the buttons of his shirt with clear impatience. He undoes them from his throat down, and when he's got some of his chest showing, Nigel takes a half a second to move one of Adam's hands to his chest and then goes back to work. He knows Adam likes the tactile sensation of his chest hair and his skin. Nigel isn't about to fucking complain.

When his shirt is off, he makes himself drape it over the headboard instead of throwing it across the room as he once would have. After needing to go and pick it up a few times, he's learned. Nigel's hands return to Adam's hips and he draws the kid in just close enough to kiss again, a firm press of lips that leads into a lazier trail down Adam's throat.

"Better? You nice and hard for me?" Nigel doesn't touch, but he does grind his hips up, feeling a little drunk off of the closeness. He's always liked Adam close.

* * *

Nigel listens to him. Adam likes that too. He lets Nigel scoot them further on the bed, willing to be moved. Adam didn't always allow Nigel to move and instruct him, but now he does. He assumes it's trust. He must trust Nigel. He doesn't know when it happened, when he'd inadvertently grown accustomed to Nigel being in his personal space and Nigel touching him, but he has.

Adam watches Nigel's hands deftly undo the buttons on the shirt. Adam knows from experience that Nigel is rather adept at undressing, at unbuttoning things and handling zippers and whatnot. That is, when Nigel isn't rushing impatiently. Nigel places one of his hands on the now-exposed skin. Adam cocks his head to the side in interest, fingers curling in the coarse chest hair. He doesn't really have any notable chest hair so Nigel's is something different that Adam likes to explore. It's only when Nigel is shrugging the shirt off and folding it over the headboard that Adam refocuses on Nigel's face.

And then Nigel's face moves in closer and they're kissing again. Adam is happy, his concerns about where this is going seeming to be less pressing. Nigel's mouth is much more interesting and Adam is breathing harshly when Nigel kisses down his throat. Adam's own hands grip Nigel's shoulders and then rub down his arms and then back up. He likes rubbing and feeling Nigel's skin, the musculature there, the body hair. It's all different and interesting sensations that Adam enjoys. He especially enjoys when Nigel pushes up into him, the friction making him feel hotter. It takes him a moment to process that he should reply to the comment that was phrased like a question for some reason.

"Yes, I'm nice and hard for you," Adam echoes back. Sometimes he tries to use Nigel's words instead of his own because Nigel seems to like the variation. Adam squirms closer, fingernails digging in.

"Can you do the thing with your mouth?" He then asks. "Unzip my fly with your teeth."

Nigel had shown him that a week ago. At the time Adam hadn't been sure if it was anything special, but now he thinks it could be arousing to have happen again.

* * *

Fuck, Nigel likes making out with Adam. It's beyond the simple press of lips, or the exploration of the length of Adam's throat. It's everything, from the way Adam's pulse quickens when Nigel does something particularly good to the vibrations in Adam's throat when he makes any sound at all. Adam's all about sensation and Nigel's pretty damn sure that it's something he's taken to heart himself. Sure, he's always loved getting someone else off. Sure he fucking loves sex. But ever since Adam, the little reactions are more enjoyable. Hell, just the way Adam's hands run down over Nigel's arm is a bit of a thrill. It's Adam willingly participating, and Nigel loves every second.

Logically he knows that Adam is just parroting his own words back at him, but there's something about the more clinical cadence to Adam's voice, the implied, ' _well, duh_ ' that both makes Nigel want to chuckle and sends a little lance of heat through him. Fuck if he's not into this guy. So when Adam squirms a little closer and his nails dig into Nigel's skin, Nigel's attention is caught immediately. All it takes is that one little request for him to use his mouth and Nigel draws back with a lazy grin. He knows what Adam is talking about immediately, and his hands stroke nice and slow down to Adam's hips as he hums.

"You fuckin' bet I can, darling. Gonna lay you back, all right? I've got you," Nigel adds, because he's not about to just shove Adam off of his lap and let him freak.

Instead Nigel leans in and kisses him, teasing Adam's lips open to kiss him a little deeper as he braces a hand on the bed and then shifts to move upright. He keeps his free hand braced behind Adam's back as he moves him, laying him back against the bed. Then Nigel eases down, trailing quick kisses down from Adam's throat, all the way down his chest, stopping only when he reaches the hem of Adam's jeans. He wants to take his time, to scratch his stubble over Adam's nipples, to watch him arch and squirm, but he doesn't. Adam doesn't ask for things just to be ignored, so Nigel makes a point to carefully work Adam's belt open. Then he leans in and takes his time as he works the button of Adam's jeans open with his teeth.

This close he can smell how hot Adam is for him, and he can feel the thick press of his dick against his chin. Nigel just nuzzles in a little before looking up at Adam. He watches him as he takes the tongue of the zipper between his teeth and then eases it down slowly, the sound almost obscene.

* * *

Adam is generally very certain of what he likes and does not like in all areas of his life. He likes his cereal in the mornings and likes macaroni and cheese. He likes all things to do with space. He likes when Nigel asks him questions about the stars. He likes fact not fiction. He likes how Nigel doesn't treat him like he's too delicate. He likes how Nigel doesn't push him to talk about feelings. He doesn't like deviating from his schedule without a lot of notice and a good reason beforehand. Adam doesn't like big crowds or strangers touching him. He doesn't like being messy. He doesn't like loud noises.

But Adam knows that it's possible to change his mind about things too. It doesn't happen often with him, but it's still possible. So he hadn't been exactly thrilled when Nigel had done it the first time, but Adam hadn't been as aroused then. It stands to reason that he _could_ like it more now as he's very aroused. The prospect of doing something new with Nigel seems to heighten the overall experience, so perhaps--

Nigel warns him what he's going to do and Adam just gives a half nod, stopping his thinking. They're kissing as Nigel lies him down and then Nigel's mouth is moving over his skin and Adam is taking in shaky breaths at the sensation crawling over him. Nigel kisses down his chest, stubble scraping. Even though he knows what's going to happen, Adam still lifts his head off the bed to watch.

He watches Nigel's teeth undo the button. Adam doesn't know if he could do the same thing with his own mouth, but maybe he would just need to practice. He'd gotten better with the kissing, after all. Nigel pushing his face against his erection has Adam distracted from his thoughts and he blinks, refocusing on his boyfriend. His mouth parts when he sees, feels _and_ hears Nigel pull down the zipper slowly. Adam takes in a shuddering breath.

"All right. It was better this time," he remarks, voice clearly affected. Nigel's mouth is close to his penis and he wonders if Nigel will suck him at all. Should he ask? Adam's hands fidget at his sides, scratching at the bedsheet as he waits.

* * *

Nigel doesn't think he'll ever really get used to Adam. He doesn't want to. Adam Raki may be predictable in what he likes and what he doesn't like, but there's an infinite number of things to ease him into and to try, and as he's learning now, sometimes Adam's mind can change. Nigel watches him closely as the metal of Adam's zipper clinks against his teeth. Maybe it doesn't feel the best in the world but that hardly matters. Adam more than makes up for it. Nigel's gaze is rapt as he slowly pulls down Adam's zipper, and he's treated to the sight of Adam's lips parting, his chest rising as he draws in an unsteady breath, and the sight goes straight to his cock.

Nigel can see that Adam is affected and he silently adds a mental footnote to his notes on Adam. Adam needs to be in the mood to enjoy shit like this, and it makes perfect fucking sense. That's the other upside; Adam makes _sense_. Maybe he's not the most spontaneous guy, but Nigel more than has that covered. Adam is precisely who Nigel needs him to be.

And _fuck_ if it isn't satisfying to see the way that pretty flush of his creeps down his neck. It doesn't quite make it to Adam's chest, but Nigel's pretty sure that if he takes a little time, he can get those dusky nipples flushed properly. He shivers, affected as well, and when the zipper finally comes to rest on the bottom of Adam's fly, Nigel lets it go from between his teeth and then looks back up at him. "Yeah?" Nigel urges, not really expecting an answer. There's a lazy smile on his lips, self-satisfied. He doesn't miss the way Adam starts to fidget with his hands, either, and though it takes Nigel a moment to figure out the most likely reason, the chuckle he eventually lets out is _all_ satisfaction.

"You want my mouth on your cock, gorgeous?" Nigel rubs his chin slow along the outline of Adam's dick, then tilts his head to press his cheek to the rise in Adam's underwear, just barely visible where his fly, belt, and button lay open. Nigel wets his lips.

"I can, you know. Fingering you open'll take a little time, and it might help you feel good. But I know how you are with too many sensations at once." Nigel nuzzles slowly against Adam's clothed cock, his thumbs tracing little circles over Adam's hips (though he makes sure to use adequate pressure).

"Could always start and then suck you off, then stop whenever you tell me to. Whatever you want, Adam."

* * *

He could ask. He could ask Nigel to perform oral sex on him. Nigel _does_ like when he asks. He's allowed to ask, but sometimes Adam tries to not be so demanding. Compromises. Being patient... Things he's not especially good at. But Adam wants to try. Nigel makes Adam want to try. Even if the articles or books are uninteresting he's read up on how to be better or more fair in bed, on how relationships "work." There doesn't seem to be any standard guide, but the literature has shared a few common points that Adam tries to remember and put into practice.

Some of Nigel's teeth are crooked. Adam notices it again when Nigel grins. Adam smiles back. It's easier to smile, at least around Nigel. Adam still likes Nigel's teeth. He likes his smile more than a grin, but doesn't know why. Maybe it's because Nigel doesn't actually smile all that much. Nigel grins more - his lips quirking up - but it doesn't reach his eyes. Nigel grins at attractive waitresses, Nigel grins during sex. Smiles are different. When Nigel smiles, his face softens and there are crinkles by his eyes. Adam likes this the best.

The question is a stupid one. Of course he wants Nigel's mouth on his penis. Why wouldn't he? Before he can say just that, Nigel is pressing his face against his erection. Even though there may be the thin material of his cotton boxers covering himself, the pressure is still enough to have Adam's head fall back on the bed and his hips shoot up.

"Need to... Need to shower still," Adam gasps out, but the protest is weak sounding. Being reasonable is difficult when Nigel's face is so near and rubbing against him. "Please, Ni-Nigel, suck me."

This first. Then a shower. Shower and then... _That_. With Nigel.

* * *

It's not a fucking hardship to offer Adam a little extra action. Really, aside from his hand, Nigel's had his mouth around the guy's dick more than anything else. Maybe it's not what they'd discussed earlier, but fuck if sex can't be a little spontaneous now and then. Even if Adam doesn't understand when Nigel gently teases him, his voice a low croon, he still seems to like the press of Nigel's cheek to the front of his underwear, and Nigel sure as Hell likes the feeling too. Adam's dick is all hard heat even through cotton and Nigel's got a perfect seat to watch Adam's head fall back on the bed. Nigel admires the rise of Adam's throat, the sharp angle and long column of it that he wants to get his teeth on again, but as Nigel nuzzles his cheek against the front of Adam's boxers, he's not really expecting Adam's comment.

The possibility that Adam could want to leave to _shower_ is enough to make Nigel laugh. It's quick, startled, a barked-out sound that isn't too loud, and it's not mocking. He makes a point to stroke his hands up Adam's chest as if to soothe any rankled feelings the impromptu laughter might have caused but ultimately Nigel's expression is all fond amusement and arousal. Adam had still gasped the sound, all breathy and hot, and it doesn't take Adam long to understand his fucking priorities. Nigel wets his lips, his own dick aching at the picture Adam makes, and then he nods against Adam's boxers as an excuse to nuzzle in closer.

"Yeah, Adam. I can do that. Never gonna fuckin' say no to that," he adds, and his voice is a little rougher, a little hotter.

"Lift your hips for me, darling," Nigel instructs, and he reaches up to work Adam's boxers down. He leans away so Adam's dick doesn't spring up and smack him in the face (something that has happened a few times) and though it takes monumental effort to do it, he makes sure to take Adam's boxers _off_ for him. He doesn't leave them on so Adam is left to fuss at how confined he feels. Instead Nigel just strokes up his chest and then gently eases Adam's legs spread.

Nigel warns Adam as best as he can. He leans in and presses a slow, dirty kiss just under the head of Adam's cock, where he knows he can get Adam keening and squirming if he rubs his tongue over it while sucking him. This is just a kiss though, a way to introduce Adam to the feeling without shocking him. Nigel looks up at him and smiles. It's a hot smile, really fucking aroused, but it's also a legitimate smile. He wets his lips again and then ducks his head, licking a long stripe up Adam's cock before leaning in to slowly take half of it in. Not too fast (he's not wanting to choke immediately) but not slow enough to make Adam fuss. Just right.

* * *

Nigel laughs and Adam has no idea why. He reviews what he'd previously said - that he needs to shower still and asking for Nigel's mouth on him - but it doesn't really make sense to Adam. He always showers at nighttime and he needs to be clean if they do _that_. But Nigel's hands rub up his chest and Nigel gives him an affirmative answer, nodding against his erection, so the not knowing isn't exactly important.

Adam just smiles to himself, content. He likes Nigel's mouth a lot. He lifts his hips for Nigel to continue undressing him. He does remember when Nigel had left his boxers on once. The constriction had been a distraction and he'd nearly kneed Nigel in the face in his unhappy squirming of protests. Nigel has learned since then. Now naked and exposed, Adam can only wait--

He doesn't have to wait long.

Adam enthusiastically spreads his legs for Nigel to settle between. A mouth - lips - against his erection has Adam shaking. He can't help but raise his head to glance down at Nigel... Who is smiling up at him. A _real_ smile, and it makes Adam feel warm and _good_. But there's no time to think about it as Nigel gets right to the task and Adam's head promptly falls back again.

His hands reach out to grip at Nigel's hair. Not too tightly, but still firm. Hot wet heat envelopes his penis and Adam huffs out a pleased sound. Nigel doesn't tease, he doesn't rush. The pressure is perfect and Adam pulls a little on Nigel's hair as he wiggles his toes, trying to not squirm too much or thrust into Nigel's mouth (as it's usually something they build up to).

"Ahh, Nig-- Nigel," Adam struggles with words, voice a little reedy. His nails dig into Nigel's scalp as pleasure assaults him. "Feels so good. Your mouth feels so good."

* * *

God damn if he doesn't love this. Nigel's always been a tactile man, and he's never really objected to going down on someone, but there's something extra satisfying in having Adam under him like this. Adam's dick is heavy on his tongue, the skin silken and hot, and - as always - Nigel reminds himself to mind his teeth.

Eating a woman out is practically second nature to him by now but it takes him a few seconds to remember how to handle a cock properly. They've done this more than a few times before, but it's still relatively new. It's also still hot as _fuck_ , and Nigel groans low in the back of his throat as Adam's fingers slide through his hair and grip at it. Nigel hollows his cheeks as he sucks back up to the tip of Adam's cock nice and slow, but he doesn't pull out all the stops immediately. He's not a fucking heathen. He can middle-ground it.

It's no hardship to get Adam off. It's arguably one of Nigel's favorite things to do. He's slept with vocal women before, has slept with women more than willing to let him know when he's doing a good job, but every one of them pales in the face of Adam Raki. Nigel watches, feeling the barely-contained tremble in Adam's muscles as he tries to hold himself back. There's no disguising the little pull on his hair though and the sound Nigel makes is pure satisfaction as he smooths his hand back down Adam's chest and then wraps it loose around the base of his cock to stroke. Nigel feels the faint bite of nails on his scalp and fuck if that's not hot. He shivers and - looking up at Adam to take in every second of the way he looks like this - Nigel immediately goes for it.

He's careful not to just go for broke but that doesn't mean he doesn't try to get Adam squirming. He quickly gets accustomed to the way Adam's dick feels in his mouth and then he starts to suck properly, working what he doesn't take in with his hand. He's slow enough to get Adam used to it but quick enough to actually give him something to gasp over. Nigel bobs his head, his tongue curling against the head of Adam's cock, but it isn't until he rubs it quick against the underside where he knows Adam is sensitive that he _really_ feels fucking good about this. He hums, the sound pleased, and slides his free hand down to Adam's ass for both an indulgent, appreciative squeeze and to let him know he can rock his hips if he wants.

* * *

Nigel's hair is soft and fairly long for a man, but Adam likes it. Well, he's seen men with longer hair, hair past their shoulders, or pulled up into ponytails like women use, but Adam has never had his hair as long as Nigel's is. The color reminds him of pepper and ash. He thinks it's a beautiful mix of colors because not one single color stands out whereas his hair is just brown. He hasn't told this to Nigel yet, but maybe he will soon.

Adam used to feel strange running his fingers through Nigel's hair. It felt a little bit like petting an animal. He remembers Nigel encouraging him to try it. Adam had first patted Nigel on the head and then legitimately pet down the sides of his head. Now Adam understands that he's supposed to run his fingers through Nigel's hair like a comb. He can also grip Nigel's hair and pull slightly. Nigel likes it and Adam likes when Nigel makes a responsive sound.

So Adam grips and tugs at Nigel's hair. He doesn't pull too hard, but he uses enough force that Nigel can feel it because Adam also remembers Nigel telling him that he doesn't need to be _that_ careful with him. Adam knows _he_ likes it when Nigel is rougher with him too. Adam's eyes shut tightly as Nigel's mouth works over his cock. His hands bob up and down with Nigel as they're on his head. It's all wet and soft and Adam shudders as he feels Nigel's tongue rub against the underside of his cock. It sends shivers down his spine and Adam's back arches off the bed. The touch paid to his ass has Adam's hips rising in understanding.

He doesn't thrust rudely. They are measured thrusts that have Adam moaning as pleasure gathers. Nigel sucks tightly and allows him to move and Adam basks in the safety and freedom of being able to exist and receive pleasure from someone he trusts.

It feels really good. Adam could have Nigel do this to him every day and not grow bored of it.

It's not very long until he feels his orgasm approach. It's never taken that long, at least not since Nigel had learned how to touch him. Adam doesn't like much teasing and Nigel delivers on insistent pleasure.

"Going to..." Adam breathlessly warns as his hips shove up quicker into Nigel's perfect mouth. A moment later, stars are exploding as Adam climaxes and ejaculates. Adam isn't concerned about orgasming quickly. There is no shame present, only indulgent bliss. And besides, together they've learned he has a rather quick refractory period. 

* * *

Nigel fucking loves this. Every second of this is just pure indulgence and he's never had a partner like Adam Raki. He's used to the high-pitched moans of women, but there's something about Adam's sweet little cries and moans that go right to Nigel's dick. There's nothing fake about this, about Adam. He's completely fucking genuine in a way Nigel's never experienced before and so when he feels those strong fingers work into his hair to yank gently and feels the way Adam's hips begin to rock in understanding, Nigel moans rough in the back of his throat and picks up the pace.

He bobs his head and sucks, stroking what he hasn't taken in too deep. Adam's squirming begins to increase and while Nigel's still a little new to the sensation of a guy fucking his mouth, there's something really fucking hot about feeling Adam's ass tense in his hands and his cock slide in deeper. Nigel looks up at him, watching as Adam's face flushes, as that hot little flush floods all the way down to his chest and his pretty little nipples, and Nigel aches to pull back and bite them when he can. Fuck if this kid isn't hot as fuck.

He doesn't know how long it is until Adam's fingers begin to tug and his rhythm starts to falter. Nigel watches Adam closely, admires how hooded his eyes look like this, and when that soft warning comes, Nigel reflexively relaxes his throat a little and lets Adam roll his hips quicker, needier. Nigel sucks hard, humming his encouragement, and he looks up. Seeing the way bliss quickly steals across Adam's face is fucking hot, but feeling the way Adam's dick suddenly pulses between his lips, feeling the hot flood of his come? That's something entirely different.

Come doesn't taste good. Nigel's not about to say it does. But he still groans low and sucks and swallows, managing not to choke (though it's a near thing). He sucks and watches, admiring the bliss on Adam's face, and Nigel sucks until he knows that Adam's going to get sensitive soon. So, with a lewd sound of suction, Nigel sucks slowly all the way back and lets Adam's dick fall from between his lips, Nigel's hands slowly stroking along Adam's hips.

"Fucking gorgeous, love," Nigel rasps, kissing Adam's hips, his thighs, around his cock. "That's it, darling. So fucking hot."

* * *

Orgasms with Nigel feel much better than masturbating to completion alone. This is something Adam has also learned. He doesn't know why exactly. He's touched himself in front of Nigel before, with Nigel watching, and it had also felt more intense and pleasurable. Somehow the addition of another partner - maybe the right partner - adds something. Well, he's not going to complain or overthink it.

It's rather arousing to know and feel Nigel tastes and swallows his ejaculate. Nigel has done it before, of course, but it's still somewhat surprising to experience it. Adam wishes he had opened his eyes and looked as Nigel did it, but he hadn't been thinking clearly to do that. Adam shakes as Nigel seems to suck on his penis like it's a straw, trying to get every last drop out of him.

Adam is aware that ejaculate is not exactly tasty. He's tried some of his own and Nigel's to compare. He does have to acknowledge that the clean up is much easier if one swallows, though. Adam's breathing is quick and shaky as Nigel continues to suck and draw out his pleasure. His fingers have relaxed their hold in Nigel's hair as his body begins to relax slightly. Adam's eyelids flutter as he hears Nigel pull off with a bit of a _pop_ sound. His penis feels wet and the air is cool against it, but it's not bad.

Adam gives a pleased _mmmm_ sound when Nigel praises him. He feels warm and blissed out. Nigel's mouth kisses at his thighs and hips and Adam moans softly, his respirations lessening. After a minute of collecting himself, Adam pulls on Nigel's hair, all but nudging him to come up.

Nigel understands and moves closer. Adam pulls Nigel into a kiss. Yes, he can taste himself, but it doesn't matter. He knows Nigel likes it, so Adam kisses and licks at Nigel's lips, he licks inside Nigel's mouth as his hands smooth down Nigel's shoulders, enjoying the feel of Nigel's muscles.

When Adam pulls away, he comments in a breathless voice, "I can taste myself." 

* * *

This is one of Nigel's favorite fucking things. Yeah, he loves giving Adam pleasure, loves seeing him squirm and come and _really_ feel it in the way only Adam ever does, but the afterglow? Now that's something even better. Adam's not like the other people that Nigel has taken to bed. He doesn't really _do_ afterglow much, so when Nigel can make him come hard enough that he basks in it afterwards? That's fucking praise of the highest caliber.

It's exactly what's happening now, and Nigel drinks in the sight of Adam's flushed face, his quicker breathing, the blissed-out relaxation settling into his bones. Nigel's grin is low and self-satisfied and he doesn't spare an inch of Adam's skin a kiss as he works him over.

This doesn't happen every time. Sometimes Adam's too in his head to really let go and so he squirms away pretty quickly, returning to whatever he'd been doing before. But sometimes it's like _this_. It's probably the only time in his life that Nigel's _glad_ he turned out to be a good fucking cocksucker.

The little tug to his hair is enough to make Nigel look up from where his lips are pressed to Adam's belly. He waits until he's been given direction and then leans up, close enough for Adam to pull him down. Nigel's not exactly expecting to be pulled into a kiss, but he's sure as Hell not complaining. The feel of it - Adam's lips soft and his chin rough - and the knowledge that Adam is tasting _himself_ is enough to send pleasure lancing down Nigel's spine.

He moans, the sound rough and hot, and he opens willingly to Adam's clever tongue and falls into the fucking bliss of making out with this man. He's never getting over this.

"Fuck... you bet you can, Adam," Nigel murmurs once the kiss has broken. "I'll take care of it while we shower. C'mon, darling. Join me, yeah?"

He helps Adam up with minimal coaxing, and Nigel absolutely adores every second of it as he gathers Adam in close and helps him up onto his feet. Watching him walk, all boneless and temporarily sated is a thrill to his pride, and Nigel doesn't hesitate to lead the way into the bathroom, immediately walking to turn the water on. He knows Adam's general routine, and he doesn't hesitate to get right on it. He sets out a towel, gets the soap ready, checks the water, and strips the both of them naked, and by the time he's got Adam in the shower, Nigel leaves him to his routine. Although he doesn't join him in the shower, Nigel definitely doesn't stop _fully_ appreciating Adam's ass.

* * *

Nigel is a very attractive man. He's a little tan, but not overly so. He's muscled, but more so athletic. Nigel can lift Adam up and hold him. Adam has never really cared for muscles before, but Adam likes them on Nigel. Nigel's body may have a few scars and greying body hair, but Adam likes the sensations of the raised scar tissue and the scratch of body hair or stubble. When they have gone out with each other, Adam has noticed that women, at times, look at Nigel. They "check him out." Adam doesn't exactly like it, but he doesn't know why or what to say about it. He looks at attractive people too, after all.

In comparison, Adam knows he looks younger. He has barely any chest hair and he isn't as strong as Nigel. He also has more of a baby face (according to Nigel). It takes him a few days to collect any noticable stubble. Adam doesn't care to try and change himself, though. He doesn't go exercise. He doesn't try and change his hair or clothing. Why would he? Nigel likes him just the way he is.

Sometimes Adam doesn't want to be touched after he orgasms, sometimes he just lies there with Nigel beside him. Other times he says thanks and then showers and gets dressed, wanting to return to what he'd been doing before. Now is not one of those times. He touches and kisses Nigel just how Nigel likes it. And the taste of his ejaculate isn't especially nice, but it's Nigel's mouth that'd been on his penis so the taste doesn't really matter. Nigel is a very good kisser too.

With a glance to the digital clock on the bedside table, Adam discerns it's a little early to be showering but... He can be flexible. He wants to try this anal penetration with Nigel. So he lets Nigel help him up and with wobbly legs, he makes it into the attached bathroom. Nigel gets the shower ready even though Adam is still fully capable of doing it himself. They don't shower together, but Adam figures one day they will. Just like one day Nigel will sleep over too. Nigel around more is... just inevitable. He thinks he's okay with it.

So Adam gets in and closes the glass shower door. He washes his hair first. He now has his shampoo and soap in both bathrooms. He only uses this attached bathroom when they've been sexual, but he prefers his own shower products. Once his hair is rinsed, he lathers up a washcloth and begins washing his body.

It's then that Adam realizes Nigel is watching him. Adam stops for a moment and looks back through the glass door. He smiles brightly at Nigel and turns so that Nigel can see him more clearly. Adam isn't very good at being sexy, at teasing, but apparently going slow and maintaining eye contact is important.

So he does those things. When he reaches around to wash the cleft between his buttocks, Adam's face heats a little. It's going to be interesting to have Nigel touch him there. Apparently his penis likes the idea because it starts to harden a little just from the washing. Adam tries to keep looking at Nigel, telling himself that Nigel likes him, he likes him naked and doing this, even though Adam doesn't feel especially sexy washing himself.

When he's rinsed, he steps out of the shower and Nigel is waiting with a towel to dry him off. Adam lets him. "I like you naked," Adam states. "You should be naked more often."

* * *

Nigel doesn't really get to do this often. Adam's a practical man. He doesn't often shower for the pleasure of it, just because it seems to clinically make sense. Nigel's the opposite. He's no fucking flower-ass-pansy, but after a long day, a hot shower and a slow handjob is better than any doctor. He doesn't care about practicality. Water's included in his rent. If he doesn't pay for it, he doesn't fucking care how much he uses. But Adam's quick and clean, sticking to schedule. Oh, Nigel knows that there's going to be friction about some of his shit in the future. Smoking, drinking, intimacy, maybe, sure, but Nigel's still good with people. He can read Adam for the most part.

Which is why he doesn't follow Adam into the shower. Instead he stands there, leaning his hip against the counter as Adam turns away from him and sets about cleaning himself off. There's hunger and fondness in Nigel's eyes as he looks at the guy, at his long, lithe form and his fucking _amazing_ ass. Nigel wets his lips just thinking about it, and when Adam's fingers dip back to clean, Nigel feels his dick hardening again almost immediately. Fuck, but Adam is hot. Adam looking at him and smiling had been hot enough, but this? This is practically indecent, and Nigel knows he wants to bask in it. Adam might not think himself good at the whole seduction thing, but Nigel sure as fuck begs to differ.

He's there, his dick harder than it had been a few minutes ago, when Adam steps out of the shower. Nigel immediately enfolds him in a towel and helps him dry his hair, and then sweeps in and catches Adam's lips in a quick, minty kiss. The taste of come is pretty damn disgusting, but mostly it's for Adam's sake that he'd brushed his teeth. Plus, it means he gets a few extra seconds making out with Adam, all hot and naked and flushed from the shower. Nigel kisses him a little deeper, a little dirtier, humming his pleasure.

"Yeah? I like you naked too," Nigel murmurs against Adam's lips, his voice intentionally rough. Fuck, but this kid'll be the death of him. "You want me to walk around here naked, I'm fine with that. Provided you do a little of the same. Mm," Nigel breaks off to kiss Adam one more time, then he draws back and gestures to the other room. "Back on the bed. Let me get a good look at you."

Nigel leads the way. He stops at the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube in there (that _he_ had put there, not Raki Senior. He's not getting his dick wet with a dead man's lube, thanks) and then Nigel tosses it back on the bed, his attention all on Adam. He wets his lips, blatantly checking Adam out, his teeth catching his tongue before it can move fully back into his mouth. He hums, appreciative, then nods.

"Get comfortable, darling. Let me see you."

* * *

Adam is also fully capable of drying himself off, but he allows Nigel to do it. Adam can see Nigel's erection and the sight causes his stomach to clench in some anticipatory way. Strange. He's never wanted to do anything anally and Nigel's penis looks too big to even fit, but Adam knows it's possible. People do it. In real life and in pornography. It's sex. It's more than blowjobs and handjobs. In the past with certain partners he's felt pressured, but he doesn't with Nigel. That's likely why he is fine with at least trying.

Adam trusts Nigel. And he kisses back enthusiastically, Nigel's mouth now tasting like his toothpaste. Adam likes the burst of peppermint and how slick Nigel's teeth feel when Adam rubs his tongue against them. Nigel's voice gives him shivers. It's lower and rougher and Adam doesn't understand how the tone of a voice can affect him so, but it does. Adam wonders if he should try to speak lower, but he doesn't know if he can achieve it.

Adam complies when he's told to go back to the bedroom. Adam's penis is half-hard but he doesn't feel anxious to have it touched. This next activity is for Nigel. Adam doesn't know the position he needs to be in for this so be waits by the bed, watching Nigel retrieve the lubricant. Adam likes using it on Nigel, he likes the slickness and how much easier it makes using his hands on Nigel's erection. Adam can grip and pump his hands so quickly over Nigel's cock when he uses the lubricant. The mess afterward isn't so nice, but it can't be helped.

When he's told to get comfortable, Adam considers the logistics. Nigel needs access to his anus... Adam thinks back to the porn he's seen. He then makes a decision and climbs onto the bed on his hands and knees, crawling to the middle. He looks over his shoulder and back at Nigel.

"Does Daddy... want to play with my ass?" The question is a little forced, but it causes a blush to color Adam's cheeks. He's heard this type of language before and the actors seemed to like it so maybe Nigel will also like it.

* * *

Nigel doesn't have any preference for this. He tells Adam to get comfortable, fully expecting Adam to settle in on his back and lift his legs when prompted. Nigel can reach him either way, and he does like watching that flush creep down Adam's chest when he gets really turned on. Adam's never done the whole 'hands and knees' thing, anyway. Not unless he'd been kneeling over Nigel to jerk him off. Nigel is expecting nothing different.

So when Adam gets onto his hands and knees instead of lying down, it gives Nigel pause. His eyes widen appreciatively and the urge to run his hands down Adam's back and squeeze his ass is almost overwhelming. Nigel swallows, pleased, and he's all set to settle in beside Adam and get him riled up when Adam looks back over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed, and says... _that_.

 _'That_ ' goes to Nigel's dick so quickly that he feels dizzy with it. At first he's not sure he's heard correctly, but Adam's voice is stilted, unsure. It's not something that Nigel's fucking made up. This is Adam, and this is Adam calling him _Daddy_. Immediately Nigel wonders if he'd mentioned the kink in passing, or if Adam had found it in porn recently or something, but Nigel is... fuck, he's appreciative. It's something he's enjoyed with past partners, but they'd all sounded so enthused and fake about it.

While stilted, Adam still sounds genuine, and the desire to leave Adam fucking _writhing_ is so strong that it robs Nigel of breath for long enough to be noticeable. When he manages to push through it and find more to his voice than his brain chanting ' _fuck him_ ' on repeat, Nigel still curses low and reaches out, setting one hand on Adam's lower back before sliding it down to gently squeeze his ass.

" _Fuckin'_ Christ, darling, you're damn right Daddy does." Nigel mutters another curse under his breath, appreciative. "Where'd you learn that, hm? Something you're into? 'Cuz _fuck,_ that's hot..."

* * *

Adam may not understand nuances and dirty talk, but he's watched enough porn to collect phrases that seem popular. He's never been too interested in trying them out, however. At least, not with past partners (not that he's had all that many). He's definitely not had as many partners as Nigel has. But knowing that Nigel is very experienced and skilled, Adam knows he has to put some effort in. Because if he messes this up... Adam doesn't want to think about it.

Nigel looks...? Adam's eyebrows pull in uncertainly. He's unsure if he has said the wrong thing. Perhaps referring to Nigel as Daddy while they're technically in his father's bed is not good. But finally Nigel curses and it sounds like one of the good kind, the kind that Nigel uses when he's overwhelmed by something. The hand on his back is comforting and Adam smiles when it slides down to grip his buttocks. Nigel touching him is a good sign after all.

Nigel's response is better and Adam's smile only grows as relief filters in. "I learned it from porn," Adam explains. He focuses on Nigel's chin because right now eye contact seems a little awkward as he goes on. "Earlier I thought... You sort of take care of me like my father had, but I don't at all feel familial with you. I never called my father that, either... But I like it if you like it."

Nigel had said it was hot, so Nigel must.

" _Daddy_..." The word is said quieter, as if testing it out. Adam squirms and looks forward. His penis is harder from this so he must like it too.

* * *

Adam Raki is going to be the fucking death of him yet, and Nigel's pretty damn sure he'll willingly stride right into the end for this kid. He knows, logically, that Adam's no kid - he's never meant anything by it aside from the fact that Adam's younger than he is. But given the context, maybe it's a bit fucking weird. Adam hasn't seemed to mind, though, and Nigel's mind is understandably elsewhere. Namely on Adam, his skin all flushed from the shower, his back defined and strong, but his jaw still a little soft around the edges.

The _guy_ thing is still new sometimes, can still be uncomfortable out in public when they get the looks, but Nigel's skin is about as thick as they come, and there's something special about Adam that Nigel hasn't had in past relationships: honesty. Stability. The two of them fucking struggling together and coming out the other side. It's special.

So Nigel's almost not even surprised that Adam has seen fit to bring this up now. It's just fucking _hot_. Adam's smile is small and goddamn endearing, and Nigel has to bite his tongue to keep himself from just flipping Adam over and going to town on him again. Fuck, what Adam does to his self control...

And then Adam goes on, explaining, and Nigel feels the resulting pulse of arousal as hotly as he feels the twist of care. He supposes he can see it. Nigel's always been that type of man. He takes care of people he cares about. Yeah, the reminder of Adam's dad while they're on the guy's bed is a little... weird, but Nigel focuses on Adam's earnestness instead, and on that sinfully hot whisper that follows. Nigel shivers.

"Fuck, Adam," Nigel groans softly, and bends to press a kiss to the skin against the small of Adam's back. Nigel presses harder, letting his stubble scratch skin as he knows Adam doesn't like to be tickled or teased, but he can't _not_ do something after hearing all that.

"Just when I think you can't possibly turn me on more, love. Yeah, I fuckin' like it." Nigel presses another kiss to his skin, then gives his ass a small squeeze, just enough to spread Adam's cheeks but not keep him exposed for long. Working him up into it. Nigel wets his lips.

"You gonna let Daddy finger you, darling? Let me make you feel good?"

* * *

Being sociable doesn't come natural to Adam. It never has. People are strange and they don't often respond the way Adam thinks they should. Romantic or sexual relationships are even more confusing. He's had to read and observe to pick up trends. He's had to learn to adapt or at least act. He's never exactly tried hard to be a good boyfriend until Nigel, however. And Adam knows that porn isn't real, but Nigel likes porn and apparently many men do, so it had made sense to Adam that using "daddy" could possibly be an arousing thing.

He's glad he hasn't made a mistake here. Nigel is quite patient with him, but sometimes Adam doesn't like being corrected or having it pointed out to him that he's said something weird. That said, it's worse to be lied to. Far worse, actually. Adam detests liars. He doesn't lie, after all so others shouldn't lie to him. Nigel doesn't lie either. Or at least Adam hasn't discovered Nigel lying. Adam hopes Nigel never lies to him.

And when Nigel speaks up, his voice soft and lower, Adam licks his lips and tries to stay still, but Nigel is very arousing right now. A kiss is placed on his skin and then the scratch of stubble follows and Adam sighs, feeling content. The warm feeling only grows when Nigel calls him "love" (which is an odd pet name) and reaffirms that he likes it. Adam likes hearing that he turns Nigel on. It's important to sexually please one's partner as well.

The squeeze to his ass isn't new but then he's spread a little and Adam flushes but resists squirming away. It's very personal. Intimate even…

"Ye-yes," Adam stammers. He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to let Daddy finger me. Make me feel good, Nigel."

* * *

The things that Nigel wants to do to this man are innumerable but like fuck if Nigel doesn't want to do every single fucking one of them. He's been more than satisfied over the past few months. Sure, sex is great, but having Adam's hand on him still feels good. Having Adam kiss him feels fucking great and Nigel's not an asshole. If Adam doesn't want to suck him off or let Nigel fuck him, he's not going to be a creep and push for it.

But this... Adam letting Nigel finger him? Fuck, that's hot, and Nigel immediately can't help but think of so many other things he'd like to do. Nigel swallows as he looks at Adam, at the flush to his skin, and the way Adam's muscles tense slightly when Nigel bares his hole.

The desire to spread Adam wide and to eat him out is so sharp that Nigel almost just fucking does it. He wants to. Were it anyone else, he might have done it. But he knows how Adam feels about sudden ticklish sensations, and he knows better than to force it. Instead, though the desire remains, Nigel decides that if he's going to do it, he's going to fucking work up to it first. So when Adam stammers so fucking sweetly, Nigel bites back a low groan. Fuck if he doesn't feel like a pervert for finding Adam's stammering so goddamn adorable, but Nigel's fine with it. Hearing his sweet voice say _Daddy_ so plainly makes him have to recollect himself as well. Fuck if that word doesn't bring out the worst in him.

"I'll make you feel _so_ fucking good," Nigel says, his voice so low that it's almost a growl. "You get comfortable, hm? Pull a pillow in and rest your cheek down on it. Wrap your arms around it and let yourself relax, yeah? Position might feel a little weird at first but I promise it'll be good." Nigel bends, pressing a kiss lower, closer to the base of Adam's spine. "Or you could lay down on your stomach. Your choice, Adam."

Definitely Adam's choice, but Nigel still reaches for the lube anyway. He brings it closer and then uncaps it, leaning the bottle against his thigh. Though before he does a damn thing, he presses both hands to Adam's back and gives him a slow, full stroke to focus Adam's attention on his hands, on _Nigel_ , not to go off into his head. Nigel wets his lips, and only when he knows Adam has gotten himself properly comfortable does he pour a little lube out onto his fingers. Nigel rubs them together, working to get the colder slick nice and warm, and then he smiles, reaching down to slowly spread Adam's cheeks. The sight of his hole - pink and fucking tight - has Nigel's dick aching, even has it fucking _leaking_ , but he doesn't push.

"Just gonna touch you at first, let you get used to it. You tell me if it _ever_ gets to be too much all right, darling? I won't be upset."

* * *

Adam remembers how this went last time. He'd been stressed and thinking to keep himself distracted. He'd been thinking about everything _but_ what was happening. He'd been more naive back then. Jack hadn't necessarily been mean, but he'd been insistent. He'd kept telling Adam that it would get better, that it was always awkward and uncomfortable the first time, that it would always hurt just a little bit. Adam assumed is was true because how was he supposed to know otherwise?

But Nigel isn't Jack. Adam trusts Nigel. This is already different because Adam _wants_ to do this, he wants to try, and he's much more comfortable. But apparently he can be more comfortable? Adam listens to Nigel's suggestion and grabs the nearest pillow. He wraps his arms around it and leans forward, resting his head on it like Nigel had explained. In doing so, he shifts his ass up higher for Nigel.

The position is revealing. It's the most exposed he's ever been with Nigel but Adam thinks he likes it. He is still aroused, maybe a little excited about this too. He chooses to not lie on his stomach. Doggy style is seen often in porn so it must be popular. He could always change positions right? He doesn't need to _stay_ like this once they start? Should he ask to confirm?

Hands rubbing slowly down on his back do focus him. Adam breathes and tries to not worry about the future. His head burrows into the pillow and Adam relaxes as he waits. Nigel's hands then leave him and Adam can hear the sound of the lubricant being squeezed out and rubbed against fingers and he takes a deep breath. Then he's spread open for this to begin and Adam exhales loudly. Adam makes a sound of acknowledgement that he's heard Nigel's assurances.

Slippery wet fingers are then touching him _there_ and Adam jerks forward, not expecting the sheer sensitivity. He doesn't tell Nigel to stop, though. Adam shudders and pushes back.

"I think... I think I like it."

* * *

This isn't the first time that Nigel's imagined this, but as he looks at Adam and watches the fucking _beautiful_ picture he makes on the bed, Nigel swallows back the urge to really fantasize more. The thing is, if Adam doesn't like this, he's cool with it. He won't push. He's satisfied. But if Adam _does_ like it? If he might let Nigel fuck him one day? The thought alone is enough to make Nigel groan, but seeing Adam spread out like a fucking delectable feast, his ass in the air and muscles more relaxed, Nigel has to focus really hard on less-sexy things, because like fuck is he going to come so soon, even if it's tempting. Adam's gorgeous.

He's also sensitive. Nigel is careful when he presses his fingers to Adam's hole, the skin perfectly hot and furled, and _fuck_ he wants to press in with his fingers, his tongue, his cock, whatever he can... but later, _maybe_ , if Adam wants it. Nigel wets his lips, slicking the skin, just pressing his fingers there. He's still until after Adam calms down some, and only then does Nigel begin to rub slowly, basking in the feeling and the fucking _sight_ of Adam like this. Then Adam pushes back a little and Nigel curses softly under his breath, sounding awed.

" _Fuck_ , Adam. Yeah? Not too sensitive for you, gorgeous?" Nigel leans in, careful not to double-down on sensation even if he wants to nuzzle Adam's skin _very_ badly. Instead he watches, hungry, and he keeps the gentle press of his fingers nice and slow, looking to make sure that Adam's nice and ready before he goes on.

" _Christ_ , you're so fucking hot. Gonna eat you out someday if you'll let me, baby. Feels real fucking good. Now, keep breathing. Gonna push a little."

Nigel presses carefully with one finger, and there's no way he can muffle the groan he lets out when he presses his fingertip into the searing heat of Adam's hole.

* * *

It is sensitive and it is strange. Adam has closed his eyes at some point, but he doesn't remember doing it. He's never touched himself here. He's never wanted to after the incident in college. He's only seen it done in porn videos and he knows it's acting so he couldn't be certain that it would actually feel good.

But it does. It really does. Nigel's fingers touch and in doing so, lubricant is applied to his skin. It will be required for Nigel's finger to go inside of him. Adam understands the general process, but still a part of him is surprised that they're actually doing this. Adam's pulse has increased, same with his breathing. He feels hyper-aware of the touch, of Nigel's voice and his praise. It warms Adam and he shudders when Nigel mentions _eating him out_ because Adam knows that means Nigel using his mouth on his anus and licking him and that seems very intimate to have happen.

Adam doesn't have much time to think on it because warning is being given and a finger is pressing in and he instantly is clenching before he remembers that this is Nigel. That he wants this. Adam breathes and forces himself to relax. After doing so, Adam realizes that it's not exactly bad or even painful. It's strange, because his body knows that something is going up when it's only used to things going out.

"Not... Horrible," Adam comments. "You like... Being inside of me?"

* * *

That single clench is enough to make Nigel curse softly but emphatically under his breath. There's something so fucking hot about feeling another person's body around him, but feeling that clench, feeling that reminder that it's someone _else_ who's feeling this, someone apart from himself? It's so damn hot. Plus, on top of it all is the knowledge that Adam hasn't let anyone do this to him in years. That because Adam likes _him_ , he's letting Nigel take him through something he'd made his mind up on years ago. That's fucking special, all right? Nigel isn't about to fuck this up.

So he goes slow. Adam clenches and despite how fucking hot the feeling of those tight muscles instinctively squeezing down on his finger are, Nigel murmurs a few words of encouragement as he strokes his free hand over Adam's back, slow and rhythmic and predictable to help him calm back down. Nigel looks, watching the place where his fingertip has disappeared inside of Adam's hole, and he aches to do so fucking much. Nigel's not even sure if half of it's legal on this side of the world, but Adam has this unique way of testing him. Still, it isn't until Adam manages to relax that Nigel keeps moving, drawing his finger back slowly and then pressing it in again, only as deep as he'd gone before.

"How's that even a fucking question?" Nigel breathes under his breath. He wets his lips. "I fuckin' love bein' inside of you. Breathe for me, gorgeous. Let Daddy make you feel good."

Nigel bends down just enough to press a kiss to one of Adam's asscheeks. He wants to do so much more, but for right now he focuses on the steady in-out of his finger, teasing and wiggling to add in a little more sensation. Nigel swallows.

"Gonna push a little more. Might feel a bit weird but just keep breathing for me. If you need me to stop, you just say so." Nigel makes that last point known.

Then, looking Adam over, he gives his finger a slow, careful twist and then begins to press in deeper. He doesn't go by inches. He goes by fucking millimeters, glancing up to read the tension in Adam's body as Nigel presses in deeper and pulls out on steady, gentle little thrusts. _Fuck_ if it doesn't feel amazing.

* * *

This is very different than it had been with Jack. Just knowing it's Nigel, Nigel's responses - the groans, the curses, the hand stroking his skin - all of it helps ease and encourage Adam. Adam wants to do this. Because if this goes okay, maybe they will have sex too. Real sex. Anal sex is more complicated than vaginal sex, but it's still sex. It's penetrative. It's more serious. Sex doesn't necessarily mean love, but it can. Apparently some people wait until they believe they are in love until they have sex. Adam never has been in love before, but Nigel has.

The finger moves. It's reasonable to assume it's just the tip of Nigel's finger, but it still feels like it's something significant. It slips in and out, the lubricant easing its passage and Adam then realizes that, technically, Nigel is fucking him with a finger. Adam likes hearing that Nigel is enjoying this. Adam doesn't know what exactly appeals to Nigel because a finger isn't especially sensitive, but he's not going to question it. He wants his Daddy to make him feel good.

Adam does breathe. Why would he stop for? He doesn't ask. It's probably one of those sayings. The finger probes deeper inside and it's still not bad. It is weird like Nigel said, but Adam likes thinking that his body is accepting this -- accepting Nigel's finger. Adam gives a _"mmf_ " sound as the finger slowly sinks in deeper before beginning to thrust again. Adam holds himself still as he tries to adjust to the strange sensation. It's still manageable. He doesn't tell Nigel to stop. He breathes and Adam observes, gradually, that his body does begin to loosen around Nigel's moving finger.

And then Nigel's finger does something _different,_ moves differently, and a jolt of pleasure is shooting through him deep inside. Adam cries out and shakes as he instinctively tries to chase the sensation and push back, greedy to experience more.

* * *

Nigel's pretty damn sure he's never been _this_ aware of another person. He's fucked before. He's arguably been through something more intimate than this, at least on paper. But _has_ he? Being inside of someone is one thing. Making love is one thing. But this? Fuck if he isn't so aware of Adam as he gently fucks him with his finger that it almost feels like Adam's an extension of himself. He moves and watches each small shift, hawk-eyed to look for any trace of pain or discomfort. Adam squirms a little and sometimes he doesn't look completely certain, but he never seems to be in any pain or like he doesn't want this to happen.

His breathing is even and steady, and Nigel can't fucking believe that Adam's actually letting him _do_ this. The heat and tightness around his finger is fucking indescribable, and being able to feel Adam on the inside - all silken, hot, and slick with the lube - is goddamn arousing. Nigel still paces himself, still watches, and he's watching so damn close that when he curls his finger slightly to spread the lube out better within Adam's body, Adam's resulting jolt and cry almost give him a fucking heart attack.

Nigel tenses, and he's already halfway out of Adam's body, unspoken apologies on his tongue, when Adam suddenly presses _back_ and sinks down enough to take Nigel's finger to the first knuckle. It's sudden and sharp, punching a breath out of him as his heart races. Only once he's able to think past the spike of adrenaline does he realize that the cry _hadn't_ been in pain. He's sucked Adam off enough to know what he sounds like when Nigel's done something particularly clever with suction and his tongue, and it's almost exactly the same sound. Nigel's dick throbs, his breath quick, and though he hesitates, he does keep moving his finger.

"You like that?" He asks, and his voice is rough with sudden, unexpected arousal.

He'd not expected to get a reaction like _that_. He's fucked women in the ass before, never guys. While they're always into it, they've explained it as more of an ongoing, building pleasure. It's never been like _that_. Nigel sets a bracing hand on Adam's hip and considers what he'd been doing. Trying to spread the lube around? He tilts his head slightly and curls his finger again, and it's only then that he notices there's a different texture under his finger, something a bit firmer. Nigel strokes Adam's hip, wets his lips, and presses again, curious.

* * *

It's a rather interesting and jittery sensation that one specific action has caused. It's one that Adam has never experienced before. There is a component of arousal to it because Adam's penis is still half-erect. And he's breathing quick and feeling warmer as each second passes.

Adam's not thinking how his sudden exclamation and action could be perceived. He's caught up in this heated intimate moment where his trust is in Nigel, where everything is left in Nigel's hands. And Adam knows Nigel would stop if asked. This isn't any sort of requirement, but that finger moving inside of him _had_ felt good so there's no stopping, at least not yet. Adam wants more.

' _You like that?'_

"Ye-yes," Adam answers in a somewhat reedy voice. He tries to sort through the conflicting sensations but then Nigel's finger is back inside and touching him _there_ and Adam is quivering and gasping. Adam's eyes squeeze tightly shut as he rocks back into the touch, the pleasure _deep_ and twisting. Adam pants as he squirms.

"It's the - my - prostate," Adam explains. He's aware of basic anatomy.

* * *

Prostate. The prostate? Oh. Nigel understands in a heartbeat, though he's still slightly awed that Adam is reacting like this. He knows guys have prostates and that stimulation is supposed to feel fucking good, but he hadn't really thought about it going into this. He's never fingered a guy before, but it makes sense. Women have a g-spot that feels fucking good, apparently. It seems fair that guys should have an equivalent. And if said equivalent turns Adam on? Nigel's all for it.

Each time he curls his finger - light and exploratory at first, then a little firmer - the sheer fucking heat and clenching around his finger is enough to go right to his cock. Hearing Adam's voice, all sweet and thin, so clearly pleasured? So needy? That does something to Nigel too, so maybe he pushes it a little, rubbing a bit quicker and shuddering as Adam's hole clenches down in its quick twitches of pleasure. Each gasp is music to Nigel's ears, and it's only because he knows that it'll feel even better with more stimulation that Nigel even bothers to slow down. He doesn't stop watching Adam, doesn't stop touching him, or stroking his free hand along Adam's back, then around to his chest in slow, soothing passes.

"Just a moment, darling. Gettin' more lube. You think you could take two?" Nigel leans down, kissing Adam's hip, then down to the cleft of his ass. He lets his stubble scrape there as he slowly draws his finger out, and _fuck_ if he doesn't want to taste. Nigel curses, then reaches for the bottle of lube, pouring more out onto his fingers.

"Christ, you look so fucking good. You think you'd let Daddy eat you out later, darling? Might be sensitive." Nigel presses two of his fingers to Adam's hole, rubbing slowly over the sensitive skin there, as if mimicking what he _wants_ to do later.

* * *

Adam has done more research on trying to be in a successful relationship than about having good sex. Nigel is important to keep so Adam has wanted to try to understand what to do to make it easier for Nigel to be with him. And Adam has tried his best to explain his behavior and reasoning, to answer questions as patiently as possible (because it's impossible for Adam to know everything that he should share).

But he is aware of the prostate. When he'd been in college and dating Jack, Adam had done some light research on what could be expected of him physically in a same-sex relationship. Still, the fingering hadn't felt good. His prostate hadn't been stimulated at all. Now Adam knows and he's experienced and learned this with Nigel. (Later on, the thought will please him.)

But for now, Adam enthusiastically takes the sensations. He rocks back and he feels his body spasm, especially around Nigel's finger. Adam feels sweat begin to gather on his skin, but pays it no mind. He will shower after this and get clean. When Nigel slows, Adam makes a displeased sound. But Nigel quickly tells him _why_ he's stopped and Adam knows lubricant is essential so he shouldn't argue.

The one finger retracts and Adam is surprised to find himself feeling oddly empty without it. Strange.

"Two, yes," he answers in a definitive tone.

They're doing this. He's doing this. Thankfully Adam doesn't have to wait long before Nigel's words distract him - the prospect of Nigel using his mouth is mentioned - causing him to squirm... And then slick fingers meet him and rub, sending sensitivity sparking through him.

"Ahhh, ye-yes - Daddy, I want it, want you," Adam keens. "Please, Nigel."

* * *

Fucking _Christ_ , but Adam will be the death of him. Nigel's had enthusiastic partners before but none of them have been like Adam. None of them have been so wholly in charge of their own pleasure. Nigel's never had anyone before Adam firmly tell him something like 'I don't like that', but that Adam does is fucking hot. It means there's no second-guessing himself with this man. It means that Nigel's learned how to make him squirm, how to make his voice go all reedy, and how to make his back arch as Adam keens his pleasure. And like fuck if that isn't the hottest thing that Nigel's ever experienced.

He means it when he thinks about being okay never having sex. Sure, sex feels good. A tight hole around his dick will _always_ be hot. Nigel's always gotten more pleasure out of riling his partners up, though. He'll never turn down a hand on his dick or a good blowjob, but watching a partner squirm because he's fucking _good_ is the best. So having a partner as enthusiastic and sensitive as Adam Raki is pretty much the hottest thing. Satisfying his _boyfriend_ (and that word is still strange, but good-strange) gives him pleasure he can't get from his own hand.

So feeling Adam squirm, hearing his breathless agreement, is enough to make Nigel ache to touch himself. He whispers a few hissed curses under his breath, body buzzing with sensation, but he's so fucking hard just from listening to Adam. And fuck if that _Daddy_ thing isn't hot as fucking fire.

"I've got you, baby. Just trust me, yeah? I'll make you feel good," Nigel swears.

And fuck, it's not ideal, but he can't help himself. Just for a moment he moves his fingers and leans in, rubbing his stubbled cheek over Adam's skin, close to his hole. He's slick with lube and it won't taste good, but Nigel still does it anyway, pressing a soft kiss just shy of Adam's hole to prepare him before licking a slow wet stripe over the hot skin. He's careful not to shove his fingers in as well, not wanting _too_ much stimulation, but Nigel can't help but steal a quick taste anyway. The sensation alone has him embarrassingly close, and it's more that reason than anything else that makes him draw back with a low rumble of promise in his chest.

"Don't wanna get too close. Fuck if you don't turn me on like fucking crazy, Adam," Nigel says, his voice almost a hiss as he touches his fingers to Adam's hole again and begins to slowly, carefully press them back inside, going slow so as not to hurt Adam or surprise him with the sensation.

* * *

Nigel is a very skilled lover and at this moment Adam is glad that Nigel is older and more experienced. It benefits Adam greatly now. He's heard of people becoming jealous of past partners but it hadn't made any sense to him. He hadn't known Nigel in the past, so why would it have mattered who Nigel had dated or had sexual relations with? Besides, Nigel is with him now. They're dating (not that they go _out_ on many dates anymore). Nigel won't be having any romantic or sexual relations with anyone else. Adam doesn't want to share. He's never really been concerned about _being_ or staying in a relationship, at least not before Nigel. But Adam... Adam wants this relationship to last. He wants to be with Nigel and he wants to do this. He wants to compromise.

The one downside to anything sexual is getting all sweaty. Adam feels hot, he's begun to perspire, but it can't be avoided. He's breathing quicker, his body tensing and and reacting to Nigel's touch. Adam's penis is now fully hard but he thinks that if it were to be touched it would be too much sensation coupled with the anal stimulation, so he doesn't ask. He wants to trust Nigel's judgment in this particular activity. Nigel is the one who has experience with this (although Adam knows it's just been with women), but thus far Nigel is doing rather well.

Sometimes Adam doesn't like being called _baby_ , but he doesn't say anything. He likes hearing how aroused Nigel is and Nigel likes using pet names. Two fingers don't push inside of him. Before Adam can inquire as to why not, Nigel's face comes into contact, and there's the drag of stubble which has Adam gasping from the difference in sensation.

And then Adam can't help but blurt out "wha-what?" as Nigel _kisses_ him down there and then Adam feels a tongue lick over his hole and he shakes.

Adam knows he has lubricant there and yes, he's cleaned, but it still feels a little dirty. But apparently he likes it because he's not pulling away or telling Nigel no. Adam doesn't really understand how _he_ can be apparently turning Nigel on like "fucking crazy" but it still feels really good. Fingers return and then work their way slowly inside. Adam clenches his jaw. There is definitely more of a stretching sensation this time. More awkward and intense than painful, however.

"Daddy," Adam breathes out as the fingers push and comes to rest inside of him. His whole body is focused on what Nigel is doing, on what he wants, on how it feels. Adam pushes back, insistent and impatient. "Want... I want you to fuck me, Nigel. Fingers first, right? You-you stretch me open and then you fuck me."

* * *

Every time Nigel thinks Adam's said or done something that can't possibly be hotter, Adam proves him wrong. It doesn't even have to be anything he's _said_ , but something he's done works too. There's something so damn hot in the way Adam had gasped and babbled his curiosity when Nigel had licked him, and while the chemical taste on his tongue isn't pleasant, Nigel doesn't fucking care.

The urge to dismiss this and just fucking feast on a spread of Adam's moans is so damn tempting but he isn't going to change this halfway through. Adam isn't really 'spontaneous' in the way that some can be. Oh, he's down for some random stuff and when he wants sexual activities, he wants them _now_ , but he doesn't do well with Nigel suddenly switching it up. Letting Adam know, letting him brace himself is usually a better idea. That it hadn't backfired this time is a miracle.

Nigel had still noticed Adam's arousal, though. He locks that away. Adam's apparently into being eaten out, and like Hell if Nigel isn't down for the same. He thinks, quite reasonably, that _that_ is the hottest thing possible between them. He returns to the slow, careful fingering with that in mind, though Adam's fucking hot like this too. Nigel feels ragged with arousal as he slowly works his fingers in deep, taking note of the tension in Adam's body as he gets used to the stretch. But Adam takes it like a champ and before too long, Nigel's got both of his fingers lazily thrusting in deep, stretching slowly and wiggling as he gets Adam used to fingers inside of him, knuckle-deep. And _Christ_ if it isn't one of the hottest things Nigel's ever experienced.

Then Adam talks. The resulting jolt of arousal that slams into Nigel is so goddamn strong that it winds him, and as he watches, his eyes wide, Adam pushes back against his fingers, fucking himself back against them, and Nigel's dick throbs so hard that he has to hastily reach down and grab at it to keep from coming. It's quick and inelegant, his teeth gritted, and he's almost more surprised that he'd nearly come untouched than he is by Adam's request. Almost. Fucking _almost_ , because the words are still pounding in his mind like closed fists.

"You fuckin' serious, darling?" Nigel asks, tight, his voice breathless. "You know you don't have to let me if you don't want to, yeah? I won't be upset. But if you _want_ it..." Nigel trails off to curse and gives his fingers a slow, careful twist, feeling the silken press of Adam's body around them. It's easily the most arousing situation he's ever been in, and he's fucked while high before.

"God, yeah. You want Daddy to fuck you?"

* * *

 

It's almost overwhelming, it's almost too much, but Adam doesn't want to stop. He doesn't want to tell Nigel to stop. They're close like this, so close. Adam is naked, on his knees, his ass in the air, his arms clutched around a pillow. He's never been in this type of position before and he's never wanted to be. While Adam holds no reservations about nudity - his own included - exposing his anus and receiving stimulation is another matter entirely. It's partly because of the previous bad experience, and partly because Adam has reservations about trying new things.

But this is with Nigel and Nigel is worth trying new things for.

Adam isn't focusing on how the touch of a mouth and tongue to his hole had been somewhat random. It could have ended badly if he'd been surprised in the bad way. Two fingers pump in and out of his body and _that_ demands his attention. It occurs to Adam again that Nigel is technically fucking him with fingers. The thought zips through Adam's head. It pleases him as he practically bounces back on Nigel's fingers, demanding and wanting.

If something feels good, he wants more of it. It's simple in Adam's mind and when Nigel talks, Adam can tell that Nigel's voice is different. Nigel sounds a little like he's been running - like exertion - but Adam knows it's due to arousal because of former observation. Adam moans when fingers curve, pleasure lancing through him. Adam squeezes his eyes shut tight, trying to breathe through the onslaught of sensations and listen to Nigel.

_'God, yeah. You want Daddy to fuck you?'_

"Ye-- yes. Fuck me... want you to fuck me," Adam chants back, his back curving and his ass pushing out for Nigel as if in encouragement.

"Please, Daddy. " Adam is hot and sweaty, he can feel his hair sticking to his forehead. Every time he moves back he's reminded of his erection hanging between his legs. He's curious to touch it, but he's focused on getting what he wants and what he wants is Nigel having sex with him.

* * *

God _fucking_ damn it, Nigel's not sure how much longer he can do this, and not because he doesn't want to. He grips tight at the base of his cock, holding it firm in an attempt to stave off the inevitable, but the more he curls his fingers, the more he hears Adam's cute little moans, he can feel his self-control fraying. There's something about Adam Raki that just does him in. The lech in him might suggest it's the innocent thing, but Nigel knows it's more than that. Adam's sweet and honest; he's _real_ , and Nigel fucking loves this weird kid. That Adam has even let him do this is a goddamn miracle.

Add the arousal that comes from Adam trusting him enough to do this to the sight and the feel of Adam's hole gripping and clenching around his fingers with hot, wet sounds, and Nigel's a fucking gonner. He can feel the edge like a warning as he curses, and the feeling of Adam fucking himself back against Nigel's fingers is so goddamn hot that all he wants to do is see Adam cry out, to see him _writhe._

So he gives Adam another finger, slow, mindful of his reactions even if it does mean slowing Adam's frantic bouncing down. Nigel does what he can to hold back as he feels the fucking sinful clench around his fingers, tight as a damn glove, but he doesn't really have a choice when it comes to Adam Raki. And that's no different now.

Nigel knows that condoms are integral here, and when he thinks Adam is ready, he reluctantly draws his fingers out with a low, murmured promise that it'll only be for a moment. But even as he reaches for the side drawer to grope blindly for the condoms, Nigel can't help himself. He shifts in close, pressing the head of his dick to Adam's wet hole, and he groans low as he rocks his hips against Adam like that. He'd have been fine, too. He'll likely say as much. But Adam - fucking _Adam_ \- just has to be all eager. Nigel feels the slide of skin over his dick, feels the heat, the _hint_ of more, and he bites out a sudden, rough series of curses that come way too fucking late.

Because he's never had someone so damn honestly eager for his dick before. He's never had anyone moan and squirm and chase his cock who wasn't putting on a show for him. The knowledge that his fucking perfect Adam would let him - the _sight_ of him in this position, the knowledge of what it'd feel like... Nigel wonders if he'd ever had a chance. There's no warning, nothing he can do about it. Adam just slides his slick skin over the head of Nigel's dick and Nigel groans, punched-out and tight as he grabs at Adam's waist convulsively with both hands. He manages a choked, "fuck, _fuck_ , Adam," that sounds far more desperate than he'd wanted, and he grinds between Adam's cheeks as he shoots all over soft skin.

* * *

There is no way for Adam to know that Nigel has had to stave off an orgasm. He can't see Nigel and Adam would never assume that he could have been able to cause such a strong reaction anyway. Adam lets himself thoroughly enjoy Nigel's attention. He's awash in the sensitivity, the pleasure, the intensity of the fingers moving inside of him and stretching him open.

They're going to do this. They're going to have sex. He's going to let Nigel penetrate him, or at least penetrate him with a penis because Adam has technically been penetrated with fingers already. Another one is added and while initially it's not comfortable, Adam knows it's a necessity. Fingers first, then Nigel's cock. That's how it has to happen. Adam stills when the stretch increases. He breathes through it, trying to remind himself to not clench, that it gets better (because it has with Nigel).

Adam's body adjusts and Nigel is careful with his actions. It's only when Adam has begun to move again that Nigel seems to think they're ready. Adam is tempted to protest at the removal of fingers - at the loss of fullness that'd had begun to feel familiar - but Nigel is quick to try and soothe his worries. Adam opens his eyes, waiting, and then he feels it: he feels the heated skin of Nigel's penis against him.

_Oh._

He should be worried about a condom. Has Nigel put one on yet? Adam doesn't believe so. But Adam is pushing back because he wants it inside of him. He wants to have sex with Nigel, he wants Nigel's erection to--

Hands come to his hips, he hears Nigel curse, and then the touch changes, Nigel's penis sliding up and against him, between the cleft of his ass and a moment later something hot lands on Adam's skin -- on his back mostly. Adam is immediately getting up off his forearms and looking back over his shoulder.

"Did you-- did you just ejaculate on me?" Adam asks in disbelief.

* * *

 Nigel's going to blame an overactive imagination and the fact that Adam Raki is just so fucking hot on what happens, but in the seconds after, he can't bring himself to care. Pleasure pulses through him thickly, robbing him of breath as he grinds his hips up against the slide of Adam's skin. He knows, absently, that Adam's not going to be happy. He doesn't like the feeling of come, particularly when it gets all tacky, but Nigel honestly can't help himself right now. He's been close for what feels like an age and Adam's never let him get this close before. Adam's not really done anything more than touch him, and Nigel's _still_ more than happy with that, but it means this jump is monumental.

So yeah, he can't hold back. He tries. But the sight of his dick pressed against Adam's ass, the greedy little wiggle and the way Adam had pressed back enough to make the thought _stick_... fuck, Nigel hadn't been able to calm back down. So he groans roughly under his breath, he rides on one _Hell_ of an orgasm, and resigns himself to embarrassment in a few seconds.

It hits. Nigel feels like someone's scooped a pretty real portion of his brain out when he finally comes back to himself, aftershocks sliding through him, but despite the sparks of pleasure, he watches as Adam shifts and looks back at him, disbelief bright in his eyes. Nigel grimaces, apologetic, but he still smooths his hands slowly over Adam's hips, careful not to rub the come into his skin (regardless of how badly he wants to; it looks fucking beautiful on him).

"Fuck, darling," Nigel rasps, his voice low, a little breathless with pleasure. "Yeah. Shit, I'm sorry, Adam." There's a redness to Nigel's cheeks that's only half-due to pleasure, but he still can't regret how much this had affected him. It's _Adam_.

"Just... you feel _so_ fucking good, and look so damn hot. Was on the edge practically from the start. I'll still fuck you," Nigel adds, because he's not about to fucking give that up. "Just... Christ, need a moment. You want me to get you off, or maybe clean you up?"

Nigel glances at the come on Adam's skin. He'll get a cloth for it and all, but there _is_ a small part of him that just wants to use his tongue, which is... new. Nigel doesn't especially _like_ the taste of come, though he fucking loves going down on Adam. His own has never interested him before, but being able to pay Adam attention? That's another matter.

* * *

Adam is more surprised than anything. Yes, he doesn't like the feeling of semen on his skin (it's sticky), but he's confused because he hadn't expected Nigel to orgasm like this. Adam hasn't even done anything, really. He hadn't used his hands to stimulate Nigel's penis. Nigel's penis hadn't actually been inside of him. If the position had been reversed, Adam doesn't think he would have been able to achieve orgasm like that either.

Adam has no thoughts about how long it should take one to ejaculate. Orgasming feels pleasurable and he is glad that Nigel had felt good enough to ejaculate. Adam has never cared about "lasting" a certain length of time so it doesn't make sense for him to be disappointed in Nigel. It's not as if this is the only time they can be sexual.

But Nigel apologizes for ejaculating on him and Adam's lips twitch upward in a smile as Nigel continues and tells him how good it had felt and how hot he had looked. It feels good to hear it from Nigel and now Adam has proof of the claims because Nigel _had_ been able to orgasm with very little contact.

Adam straightens, pulling away from Nigel and turning around on his knees. His body is still aroused, but it doesn't seem as pressing. He likes seeing Nigel like this -- Nigel's cheeks with some color, his hair messy.

"I'm glad you had an orgasm," Adam says plainly. "We can have sex tomorrow?" Adam's head cocks to the side. He hopes so. "Another shower then we can finish your movie."

* * *

Yeah, Nigel's not thrilled about coming before he'd been able to fuck Adam, but there's something so damn endearing in the way Adam's lips pull into a little smile once he knows what had happened. Adam's always been like that, to Nigel's knowledge - unable to really _get_ that Nigel thinks he's fucking hot. So while he's a little embarrassed over this, it's not the end of the world. Not when he gets to see Adam smile like that and _understand_ how much Nigel's turned on by him.

Nigel's damn convinced he could go again, especially with the newfound _Daddy_ stuff and Adam's skin all flushed and his hole nice and pink from Nigel's fingers. Just the sight is enough to make him ache. So he is a little disappointed when Adam turns back around, taking the sight of his lube-slick hole away. He replaces it with the sight of his gorgeous, flushed face, though, so Nigel can forgive him. Swallowing, Nigel opens his mouth to protest the whole _movie_ thing, because he's so much more interested in this, but... then he realizes what the words _actually_ mean.

Adam had liked this. Adam wants to do this _again_ tomorrow. Nigel feels something in his chest ache pleasantly and before he knows it, he's smiling at Adam, settling back on his heels, mindful not to wipe his lube-covered fingers on the bed sheets.

"You fuckin' bet we can have sex tomorrow," Nigel promises, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Adam's forehead. "And yeah, another shower sounds good. But first," Nigel says as he looks Adam over long and slow, obvious. "I'd like to get you off again. The movie can wait for you, darling. I like watching you come..."

Nigel grins, quick. He's content. He's got a hot partner in bed with him, the promise of a more relaxing evening, and the knowledge that tomorrow he'll get to feel Adam from the inside again, _properly_. But for now Nigel plans on indulging before Adam decides he needs to shower _immediately._

Later, once they're settled in, freshly showered, the bed sheets being washed in the laundry room, Nigel can't believe this is his fucking life. He glances sidelong at Adam, the movie playing in the background, Adam picking away at his laptop, and Nigel leans over to press a kiss to the side of his head. He doesn't say a thing; he doesn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Please leave a comment, kudo and consider reblogging it on tumblr [here](http://merrythought.tumblr.com/post/174826126618/creamy-a-spacedogs-fic-adamnigel-rating) ♥


End file.
